Kuroko's Days
by Racelew
Summary: Kuroko diminta orangtuanya untuk tinggal bersama Bibi Ayuki, sehingga Kuroko harus pindah sekolah ke SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto. Hari-hari yang awalnya tenang menjadi penuh dengan masalah baru. Bagaimana kisah Kuroko menjalani hari-harinya yang berubah total? Fem!Kuroko
1. Prolog

**Kuroko's Days**

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Racelew

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

-Drama, Friendship, Romance, Rating T-

-warn : Fem!Kuroko, Rakuzan!GOM, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan banyak lagi-

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana banyak orang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan bermalasan di kamar, termasuk Kuroko Tetsuna, gadis bersurai biru muda sebahu berumur 17 tahun yang sekarang duduk di semester awal kelas 2 SMA.

Kehidupannya begitu tenang selama bersekolah di SMA yang bernama Seirin. Mempunyai teman yang sangat pengertian dengannya, tak ada pembullyan, dan yang terpenting ia menjabat jadi manager di klub kesukaannya,basket. Di klub itu, ia bertemu dengan pelatih yang bernama Aida Riko dan pemain-pemain yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia selalu berdoa sebelum tidur agar kehidupannya tetap adem ayem seperti ini.

Tapi, ia merasakan feeling yang tidak enak ketika ia bangun di hari minggunya kali ini.

Harusnya hari ini dia bisa bergelut manja dengan tempat tidurnya lalu main basket bareng teman-teman seklub nya.

Tapi rencana yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala dengan sangat terpaksa harus dilupakan, ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya dan...

"Tetsu-chan yang manis, anak yang ibu sayangi, ada yang mau kami bicarakan denganmu." Sang ibu memulai pembicaraan dan sang ayah hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dengan kebapakannya.

Siapapun pasti merasa khawatir mendengar kata 'Ada yang mau dibicarakan denganmu'. Perasaannya semakin tak enak saja.

"Bicarakan apa, kaa-san? Tou-san?" Kuroko bertanya masih dengan wajah yang sedatar triplek disamping rumahnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga, yaitu Kuroko, ibu, dan ayahnya sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan kecil dalam ruang makan yang sempit.

"Masih ingat dengan bibi Ayuki yang dulu sering datang main kesini?" Ibu mulai berbicara dengan intonasi yang lembut.

Kuroko mulai mengingat-ingat. Bibi Ayuki itu... oh dia masih mengingatnya. Bibi yang harus merasakan kesendirian hati ketika ia berumur 25 tahun. Suaminya pergi, entah kemana. Katanya ada urusan bisnis di negeri panda, tapi tak balik-balik sampai sekarang. Sekarang sudah berumur 45 tahun. Terakhir datang kesini saat Kuroko kelas 1 SMA awal. Berdomisili di Kyoto.

"Ya, aku tau. Kenapa?" Kuroko mulai berpikir jauh. Buat apa ibunya membawa topik 'Bibi Ayuki' dalam pembicaraan enam mata di meja makan ini?

"Tetsu-chan tak keberatan kan kalau kamu pindah ke tempatnya bibi Ayuki? Dia sudah banyak menolong kita. Kaa-san tak tega juga melihat ia sendirian. Lagian, kamu dulunya mau sekolah di Kyoto,kan?" sang ibu menjawab Kuroko dan sang ayah hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Aura kebapakannya menguar-nguar.

Wajahnya yang sedari datar tetap saja datar, tapi hatinya langsung nge step with shocking soda ketika kalimat itu dilontarkan ibunya. Ia tentunya tidak rela meninggalkan kedamaian yang susah payah ia dapatkan selama bersekolah di SMA Seirin beserta isi-isinya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Mencoba tetap tenang, Kuroko menjawab, "Kaa-san..aku sudah nyaman disini. Lagian itu kan dulu, sekarang aku mau menetap disini saja sampai lulus."

Sang ayah yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum dengan aura kebapakan membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali di pagi hari ini, "Tetsuna, tidak ada yang bisa kita dapatkan kalau kita selalu dalam zona nyaman.". Tak sia-sia ia tadi menscroll timeline dari salah satu sosmed di handphonenya dan menemukan qoute yang cocok.

Berpikir keras di hari minggu pagi bukan tipikal Kuroko Tetsuna. Tapi, kalau keadaannya mendesak seperti ini, ia rela memaksa otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari alasan jitu agar rencana kedua orangtuanya batal.

Muncul secercah cahaya dari otaknya yang diproses menjadi rentetan kata-kata.

Kuroko mengembuskan napas agak keras. Sengaja. "Apa kaa-san dan tou-san tidak merasa kehilangan kalau aku pergi?" menundukkan kepala agar terkesan lebih dramatis, ia melanjutkan "aku khawatir kalau kaa-san kesepian di rumah. Apalagi, tou-san sibuk terus kalau weekdays.".

Dalam hati, ia merapalkan doa dan mantra agar orangtuanya luluh dan hanyut dalam kata-katanya.

Hening sejenak. Ibu dan ayah saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

Dengan ini, Kuroko yakin kalau kedua orangtuanya menjadi bingung dan 99% mengurungkan niat awal mereka.

Tapi, 1% masih tetap menjadi kemungkinan.

Dan 1% itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Sang ibu menatap anak gadisnya lekat-lekat, "Tetsu-chan...kaa-san punya handphone. Jadi kita tetap bisa komunikasi. Jangan khawatirkan kami." Sang bapak hanya tersenyum dan sekarang mengeluarkan aura kebijakan.

Kuroko pongo.

Tak terima dengan jawaban ibunya yang seakan tak peduli dengan kerja keras otaknya mencari alasan, ia melayangkan protesnya, "Aku tetap tidak mau. Lagian, apa yang kudapat kalau aku kesana?"

Sang ayah kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas,anakku." Tak sia-sia ia membaca quote of the day dari sosmed tadi pagi. ia membuat catatan mental untuk mem follow akun itu nanti.

"Disana kamu akan disekolahkan sama Bibi Ayuki. Kamu juga tinggal dirumahnya dan segala keperluan kamu pasti terpenuhi. Kaa-san tidak tega kalau kamu kekurangan, apalagi kamu pernah mengeluh karena kaa-san tak bisa membelikanmu buku."

Bukannya terharu, Kuroko malah dongkol. Apa dirinya terlalu negatif atau orangtuanya ingin dia pergi? Dan soal buku, itu terjadi 2 bulan lalu, dimana ibu tak bisa membelikannya buku tulis karena tak ada uang kecil. Sayang mecahin uang besar,katanya.

Gelar berbakti dan anti melawan orangtua sudah disandang Kuroko, dengan arti ia tak bisa melawan orangtuanya. Entah menurutnya itu menjurus ke hal yang baik atau buruk, ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ia percaya pada nasihat neneknya yang bilang kalau mematuhi kata-kata orangtua itu buat manjur.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Anggukan lemah dari Kuroko Tetsuna menjadi jawaban final atas kasus bertopik 'Bibi Ayuki' ini. Orangtuanya memeluk dengan suka cita. Tak lupa dengan quote dari bapaknya yang cukup menimbulkan petak sikut di jidatnya.

 _Nikmati kegratisan selagi ada._

Hari minggu Kuroko berakhir dengan ia mengepak barang-barangnya untuk pindahan dan bunyi ringtone handphonenya yang macam orang perang. Ribut pisan.

Kenapa _handphone_ Kuroko yang biasanya hanya nge-bell 3 sampai 5 kali sehari mendadak ribut?

Tentu saja dengan satu kalimat yang dikirimnya di _Group_ _chat_ 'Basketnya Seirin'.

 _Minna, aku pindah sekolah._

Setelah itu, dia tak mempedulikan _handphone_ nya.

Malam pun tiba, dia akhirnya bisa istirahat setelah berkutat dengan barang, kardus, dan selotip. Dirinya yang lelah teringat dengan _handphone_ nya. Mengecek berapa banyak pesan tertuju untuk dia.

Rekor baru buat Kuroko. Ada 411 pesan dari teman-temannya. Murni, tidak ada _broadcast message_ atau _promotion chat_. Tapi, ada yang menarik lebih perhatiannya.

 _You have 3 missed call._

Mengacuhkan ratusan pesan dan ia lebih fokus ke _notification_ 3 _missed call_. Tubuhnya seketika agak kaku ketika ia melihat nama si pemanggil yang gagal menghubunginya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, minna. Ini fanfiction yang pertama kali saya tulis. Kalau isi ceritanya pasaran, gaya bahasa yang gak bagus, atau keanehan lain yang ditemui, mohon dimaklumi ya:') agak mikir-mikir sebelumnya buat ngepublish atau enggak, takut ga ada yang baca:( tapi semoga suka yaaa!


	2. Perpisahan dengan Seirin

_You have 3 missed call._

Mengacuhkan ratusan pesan dan ia lebih fokus ke _notification_ 3 _missed call_. Tubuhnya seketika agak kaku ketika ia melihat nama si pemanggil yang gagal menghubunginya.

 _You have been called 3 times by Gunting Merah._

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang tak dikenal menelponnya?

Lagian,display namenya itu lho, enggak banget. Display picture nya pun gambar gunting warna merah.

Tapi kok dia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak?

Dia yang penasaranpun ingin mencoba untuk _callback_ 'Gunting Merah'.

 _You need to add him/her if you want to freecall._ Muncul pesan itu sesaat setelah dia memencet tanda call.

Sayangnya, dia harus menambah 'Gunting Merah' sebagai teman kalau mau meneleponnya.

"Darimana si gunting ini dapat id lyne*ku?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis mengepak barang, ia menutup aplikasi yang berlogo hijau itu lalu mandi. Seketika, misteri gunting itu terabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

 **Kuroko's Days**

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Racelew

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

-Drama, Friendship, Romance, Rating T-

-warn : Fem!Kuroko, Rakuzan!GOM, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan banyak lagi-

-Di chapter ini slightly KagaKuro-

Kuroko terkejut dengan wajah datarnya ketika melihat Kagami di depan pintunya dengan seragam sekolah. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kagami benar-benar datang setelah mengirimnya pesan kalau dia sedang _on the way_ menuju rumahnya. Sekarang masih jam 9 pagi. ia menyimpulkan kalau Kagami bolos sekolah setelah upacara.

Kagami sih selo aja, soalnya baru masuk sekolah minggu pertama. Palingan hanya class meeting yang membosankan.

Lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kuroko sejak awal masuk SMA memang suka menyepelekan pelajaran. Pasti ada jadwal tidur pagi di kelas, kurang lebih 3 kali seminggu. Saat istirahat makan siang, dia mampu merogoh kocek dalam-dalam buat isi perut karetnya. Hebatnya, dia tidak gendut. Berotot sexy malah. Kepala basket,sih. Dikit-dikit main. Lemaknya terkuras jadi potongan roti sobek diperut.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini,Kagami-kun? Harusnya kau sekolah sekarang." Kata Kuroko sesaat setelah mempersilakan sang tamu masuk ke rumahnya yang kecil.

"aku tak mau nunggu sampai sore buat dengar alasan kau pindah sekolah mendadak,Kuroko. Kau tak membalas chatku" Kagami melepas tasnya lalu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka toples berisi snack di meja lalu memakannya. Sang pemilik rumah yang duduk di sampingnya sudah maklum sama perangai sahabatnya.

Kuroko menarik napas lalu mengembuskan dengan agak keras, "aku terlalu lelah untuk mengetik. Lagian,kau gak harus bolos juga. Kau yang bodoh nanti semakin bodoh." Sahut Kuroko murni becanda. Tapi karena wajahnya tetap sedatar teflon, siapapun pasti menganggap serius kata-katanya. Termasuk lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Tensi Kagami yang tinggi makin tinggi mendengar kata-kata temannya barusan. Untung aja cewek, manis, imut pula lagi. Kalau engga, bisa dihajar sampai meleng.

Seperti itulah mereka kalau bertemu. Pasti ada aja yang diperdebatkan. Awal mereka menjadi dekat juga karena berdebat.

"Mana orangtuamu?"tanya Kagami.

"Mereka sepertinya sedang pergi mengurus surat kepindahanku, Kagami-kun."

"Kau kenapa gak muncul di group atau balas chat yang lain?"Kagami mencoba untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan mereka.

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan tanda kebingungan. "Balas chat yang lain? Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku tak membalas yang lain?"

Kagami memasang tampang datar sambil merentangkan kakinya yang panjang. Kakinya memasuki kolong meja didepannya. "ya aku tanya mereka satu-satu."

Wow. Seorang Kagami Taiga yang jarang peduli dengan sesuatu selain basket mulai menunjukkan kemajuannya dalam hal kepedulian. Ini merupakan hal yang harus dirayakan dan dipertanyakan.

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, "sampai segitunya? Ternyata kau bisa kepo juga."

"Ya aku hanya penasaran saja."

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu terdiam sesaat sambil menatap lantai yang terlihat menarik dimatanya sekarang sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Aku mau bicara langsung aja dengan mereka semua. Kalau lewat chat nanti banyak salah paham." Kuroko yang sekarang menatap kaki kurus lalu melanjutkan, "Orangtuaku memintaku pindah ke Kyoto. Alasannya tak bisa kuberitahu karena ini menyangkut privasi keluarga, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menjelaskan hal panjang ini dengan nada yang datar.

Tak mungkin dia bilang alasan sebenarnya ke orang-orang. Bisa-bisa tercoreng nama baik orangtuanya yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai _parents goals_. Hangat,ramah,baik,bersahaja, dengan predikat sang ibu yang ramah dan sang ayah yang bijaksana.

"Lalu kapan kau pergi kesana?" jujur saja, Kagami agak was-was ketika bertanya hal ini.

"Besok pagi."

Feeling was-was memang rata-rata akurat menandakan hal yang tak disangka akan terjadi.

Besok pagi, sang manager-ralat- mantan manager akan meninggalkannya. Tidak lagi satu kelas, satu klub, atau satu tempat nongkrong cantik di Maji Burger.

Hatinya sakit. Lho, kenapa sakit,ya?

"Kenapa mendadak gini?" tanyanya dengan pitch suara yang meninggi satu tingkat. Nafsu makan snacknya hilang seketika.

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu,"ya memang begitulah keadaannya. Aku tak mau melawan orangtuaku." Tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat lagi nasihat neneknya yang sudah dibilang di chapter sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini,Kuroko? Kau siap meninggalkan ini?" Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Suasana yang hening menjadi makin hening.

"Ya, apapun yang terjadi aku takkan lari." Kuroko mengutip kata-kata itu dari anime kesukaannya.

Kagami yang mendengar jawaban itu tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit berdiri. "yasudah, aku mau pulang dulu."

"Cepat sekali." Kuroko lalu mengantar Kagami menuju pintu depan. "Hati-hati, ya Kagami-kun. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah."

Kagami yang sudah ada diluar rumah Kuroko hanya menaikkan tangannya sambil mengacungkan jempol tanpa menghadap ke belakang.

Kuroko tak tau kalau mata Kagami sedikit memerah.

Lah kenapa memerah,ya?

.

.

"Gimana,Kagami-kun? Apa saja kata Kuroko?"

Oke, saat ini Kagami beserta pelatih dan kawan-kawannya sedang duduk melingkar di apartemen bolos tentunya. Alasan mereka memilih tempat ini karena selain luas dan sejuk, mereka bisa makan gratis. Orang zaman sekarang kalau dengar gratis langsung _high speed connection._

Kagami yang menyilangkan tangannya menjawab, "dia bilang kalau dia pergi ke Kyoto besok. Dia juga tak bilang alasan kepergiannya. Privasi,katanya."

Riko, sang pelatih tiba-tiba meninju lantai. Sedikit kelihatan ada retakan disana. "Dasar dia! Gak berenti ngejutin orang! Sekarang tiba-tiba mau pergi. Awas saja dia, kalau ketemu akan kupiting dia!"

Semua disana kecuali Riko bergidik ngeri. Mereka tak mampu membayangkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang kecil itu akan dipiting sama Riko. Mereka membuat catatan mental untuk melindungi Kuroko nanti.

Mencoba menenangkan suasana, Hyuuga yang menjabat sebagai kapten pun membuka suara, "Lebih baik kita bertemu saja dengannya. Bagusnya kita nanti ketemu Kuroko jam berapa dan dimana?"

Sepertinya Hyuuga berhasil, diliat dari Riko yang kini mulai memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Gimana kalau kita ketemuannya di Maji Burger aja jam 4 sore?" Koganei mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil menaikkan tangannya.

Suara dari Koganei mendapat anggukan dari semua orang,kecuali Kagami.

"Jam 6 sajalah. Hari ini kan ada latihan klub basket disekolah jam 4." kata Kagami setelah ditatap bingung oleh teman-temannya.

 _Krik krik_

Seketika aura hitam menguar dari kepala senpai-tachi tercinta.

"Bakagami, bagaimana kau mau latihan kalau semua anggota klub tak ada?"

Kagami diam tanda berpikir. 5 detik berlalu tanpa ada suara.

Ya juga ya,pikirnya.

Pantas saja Kuroko menyuruhnya sekolah, baru aja bolos sekali kebodohannya udah muncul. Namanya saja Bakagami.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu ke Maji Burger jam 4.

Setelah meninju muka Kagami tentunya.

.

.

Masih pada hari yang sama di sore hari, berkumpullah para anggota Basket Seirin plus pelatihnya.

Mereka duduk di tempat paling pojok dimana kursi dan mejanya panjang, jadinya bisa duduk bareng.

Para senpai kelas 3 pada tegang liat Kuroko. Tegang karena ini hari terakhir mereka masih satu klub,ya...bukan tegang yang lain.

Sang pelatih pasang muka menyeramkan, tanda siap untuk memiting.

Teman satu angkatan pasang muka kecewa. Apalagi si Kagami.

Sedangkan, para kouhai menunjukkan muka sedih sedalam-dalamnya. Gimana gak sedih kalau ditinggal manager macam Kuroko?

Melihat semua hanya diam saja, Kuroko mencoba ngeluarin suaranya.

"Anoo.."

 _Gubrak!_ Itu suara gebrakan meja dari sang pelatih tercinta.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba pindah,Kuroko?!"

Hyuuga yang melihat sang pelatih menggebrak meja jadi termotivasi untuk ikutan. "Ya! Kenapa,Kuroko?!"

Furihata yang duduk paling ujung jadi berani unjuk gigi. "Jawab Kuroko!"

Semua yang dari tadi diam saja jadi pada bilang "Ya! Ya! Jawab! Kenapa!". Memanaskan suasana pun jadilah, daripada Cuma numpang duduk.

Kuroko sakit kepala. Akhirnya dia pergi ke toilet tanpa disadari teman-temannya yang masih sibuk meributkan persoalan 'Iya iya jawab kenapa'.

Setelah 5 menit, Kuroko kembali dengan tangan menggenggam _Vanilla Shake_ yang barusan dibelinya setelah ke toilet.

"Gimana, minna? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil duduk ke kursi yang sebelumnya dia tempati.

Seketika meja panas itu langsung hening. Hawa keberadaannya Kuroko sukses membuat semua anggota meja panas seperti orang gila. Jadi dari tadi mereka ribut minta jawaban sama angin.

Menatap temannya satu persatu yang agak shock, Kuroko yang tak mau membuang waktu memulai cerita mengenai kepindahan sekolahnya.

"Orangtuaku yang memintaku pindah sekolah. alasannya tak bisa kusebutkan, karena privasi keluarga." Kuroko menyeruput minumannya lalu melanjutkan, "Ini memang berat bagiku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Riko yang sudah pulih dari shocknya pun membuka suara, "Memang tak ada cara untuk menolak kepindahanmu, Kuroko?" Tampak keresahan di wajah gadis berstatus kelas 3 itu. "Kami..kami disini membutuhkanmu."

"Kami sudah menganggapmu layaknya keluarga,Kuroko." Sambung Izuki. Tumben sekali dia serius.

Mendengar hal ini membuatnya sedih. Kenangan yang dia buat bersama teman satu klubnya ini memang terlampau indah. Berawal dari Kuroko yang memohon menjadi manager (sebelum angkatan Kuroko masuk, Seirin belum ada manager) pada Riko, lalu mereka berjuang mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan, makan bersama, latihan camp bersama, dan banyak lagi sampai tak bisa disebut satu-satu.

Satu lagi hal berharga yang ia dapat dari klub basketnya adalah ia menemukan sahabat yang sangat pengertian dengannya. Ya, Kagami.

Tapi, ia tidak mau menolak permintaan orangtuanya. Lagian, dia telanjur setuju. Orangtuanya sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya. Barang sudah dikepaknya. Tinggal menunggu besok saja.

"Maaf, minna.."hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Menahan air matanya jatuh, mencoba tegar.

"Kami tak terima,Kuroko-senpai! Kami tak mau berpisah dengan Kuroko-senpai! Kami sayang Kuroko-senpai."sahut salah satu Kouhai yang diam-diam memendam rasa. Di bibir ngomongnya pakai 'kami', padahal dalam hati ngomongnya pake 'aku'.

Kuroko menoleh ke sang Kouhai lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Tapi dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan,kan?"

Sang kouhai memerah pipi dan matanya.

"lagian..kalau kalian sayang denganku, kalian harus bisa merelakan aku pergi. Kepergianku dapat mewujudkan pengalaman dan hal yang baru,kan?" Bijaksana sekali dia. Like father like daughter.

"sudahlah...ini hari terakhir Kuroko di Tokyo sebelum dia pindah. Ayo kita makan-makan saja. Sedihnya bisa nanti atau besok,kan? Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ini sudah pasti suara Kiyoshi.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka mulai membicarakan kenangan-kenangan lucu. Kesedihan yang amat terasa pun berubah menjadi canda tawa. Ya, walaupun ada yang _fake_ juga,sih. Apalagi si rambut merah-hitam itu.

Dari tadi dia diam saja, tapi si biru muda mengira kalau dia lagi badmood.

Hah, dasar ga peka...

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 5 jam mereka disana dan merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu, mereka berkumpul dulu untuk menghitung anggota seperti biasa.

Ya, ini terakhir kali menghitung anggota yang jumlahnya lengkap.

"Yosh, lengkap. Kalian langsung pulang,ya! Ini sudah malam dan besok jangan bolos!" titah sang pelatih. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menasehati anak-anak didiknya.

"Berarti kami tak bisa mengantarmu pergi besok,Kuroko.." suara lirih dari Hyuuga pastinya didengar Kuroko yang berada tepat disampingnya sekarang.

Kekehan kecil yang lembut terdengar dari gadis biru muda. Lucu sekali melihat senpai yang biasanya garang jadi mendadak galau.

"Tak apa. Kalian semua jangan terlalu bersedih. Saat liburan nanti aku usahakan ke Tokyo,kok. Kita masih bisa bertemu." Nada semangat tersirat dari suaranya yang datar.

"Beneran ya,Kuroko? Kami menunggumu."

Anggukan pun menjadi jawabannya. Setelah saling pamit, mereka pun berpencar pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Tinggal Kuroko yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Maji Burger. Tempat dimana ia menemukan minuman senikmat surga bagi maniak vanilla seperti dirinya juga menghabiskan waktu sorenya sehabis pulang sekolah bersama Kagami.

Berbicara tentang Kagami, sejak dari pertemuan di Maji Burger sampai sekarang, ia tidak ada berbicara dengannya. Sahabat satu kelasnya ini biasanya heboh, ditambah emosinya yang gampang naik. Kalau dia diam saja, berarti ada yang tidak benar,kan?

Kuroko berniat mau membeli lagi _vanilla shake_ sebelum seseorang menepuk kepalanya.

Wajah datarnya menoleh ke arah si penepuk kepalanya.

Ternyata Kagami. Panjang umur, baru aja diomongin.

"Oi. Kau belum pulang?"tanya si alis bercabang.

"Aku mau beli vanilla shake dulu tadinya." Jawab si wajah datar. Mencoba menahan rasa sebal karena dikejutkan tadi.

"Kau gila." Ditariknya pergelangan tangan kecil putih Kuroko lalu berjalan menjauh dari restoran itu. "kau sudah minum 2 gelas tadi. Ini sudah malam dan besok kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi,kan?"

Entah perasaan Kuroko saja atau Kagami memang aneh hari ini.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tetap berjalan cepat sambil memegang tangan Kuroko. Menghiraukan panggilan dari gadis biru muda.

"Kagami-kun! Tanganku sakit!"

Kata-kata itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Kagami. Tangannya melepas perlahan pergelangan Kuroko. Terlihat ada bekas memerah saking digenggam kuat-kuat.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Suasana hening tercipta diantara keramaian jalan kota Tokyo. Sorot lampu jalanan tepat diatas mereka menambah suasana dramatis.

Kagami yang ditatap seperti itu jadi agak jantungan.

Sejujurnya, dia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi seperti ini. Pikirannya dari tadi kacau. Hatinya sakit memikirkan Kuroko, sahabat perempuan pertamanya pergi. Sejak dari rumah Kuroko, ia tidak nafsu makan. Di Maji Burger, tadi ia hanya memesan 3 cheese burger. Biasanya segunung. Kenapa bisa seperti itu,ya?

"Kau jahat,Kagami-kun." Desis Kuroko.

Kagami ngerjap. Kaget. Harusnya dia yang bilang itu ke Kuroko,kan? Kenapa malah kebalikan.

"Dari tingkah lakumu sampai gaya bicaramu, kau sangat aneh. Seperti bukan Kagami-kun yang kukenal." Kuroko berbalik membelakangi Kagami, "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu,kan?"

Baru saja Kagami mau membuka suara, sang gadis biru muda kembali menghadap dirinya dengan tatapan datar. Tersirat kesedihan di bola mata biru mudanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan ke aku. Kita sahabat, jangan ada rahasia-rahasia."suara Kuroko melembut dengan nada yang pengertian.

Kalimat yang barusan dikatakan orang didepannya sukses membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. Bagaimana ia mengatakan kalau masalahnya sedari tadi itu karena...

...perasaan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

Walaupun otaknya pas-pasan, tapi dia paham dengan perasaannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pipinya memerah.

Tentu saja, Kuroko bisa melihatnya. "Kagami-kun kenapa pipinya memerah? Tak perlu malu padaku. Kau habis kentut? Tak apa, aku mengerti kok."Kuroko menepuk pundak Kagami dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menutup hidung.

"Bukan, Kuroko teme!" Kagami mencoba sabar untuk tidak meninju gadis imut didepannya ini.

"Kalau bukan,jadi kenapa? Dari tadi labil, diam terus marah. Lagi pms? Lagi bokek? Atau lagi jatuh cinta?"

Sekali lagi, jantung Kagami hampir saja lompat keluar dari mulutnya karena 4 kata-kata terakhir Kuroko.

 _Apa aku harus bilang hal ini sekarang,ya?_ Pikirnya.

Kagami menundukkan kepala. "Oi Kuroko."

Kuroko yang terpanggilpun mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Kagami. "Ya?"

 _Wajahnya imut sekali._

Bilang?

Tidak?

Bilang?

Tidak,ya?

Mau bilang cinta tapi takut salah..

Dengan mengandalkan kemampuan berpikirnya, Kagami akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kuroko, kau mau tidak..."

 _Tringtringtring_

Dering suara _handphone_ Kuroko.

"Tunggu sebentar,Kagami-kun. Ada telpon." Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya sambil merogoh kantongnya. Kagami mencak-mencak dibelakangnya.

Kuroko melihat layar handphonenya.

 _Gunting Merah is calling you._

 _Slide to answer._

Belum sempat Kuroko menyentuh jarinya ke layar, layarnya berganti menjadi wallpaper home screennya bergambar team basket seirin dengan notification missed call.

"siapa sih." Omelnya sedikit geram. Sudah 2 kali dia ditelpon sama 'gunting merah' ini. Malam-malam pula.

"Kenapa, Kuroko?" Kagami mendekat. Matanya menatap handphone Kuroko. "dari siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak kenal." Kuroko memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku. "Oh ya, tadi mau bicara apa?"

Kagami yang tadinya agak kesal karena terpotong seketika langsung deg-degan. Dia berniat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Sangat jarang dia mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini. Dibawah lampu jalanan, diantara ramainya kota Tokyo.

Dan yang terpenting. Dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kuroko.

Kagami berdehem, mencoba menetralkan rasa deg-degannya.

Menundukkan kepala, ia mengutarakan perasaannya."Kita sudah lama saling kenal. Kau lah perempuan pertama yang membuatku nyaman." Kagami berhenti sesaat untuk menatap Kuroko. Ada sedikit rona pipi disana. "Kau mau tidak..kalau kita..."

 _Tringtringtring._

Sekali lagi, itu suara _handphone_ Kuroko.

Kagami ingin meninju siapapun yang menelpon Kuroko saat ini.

Kuroko yang tadinya serius mendengarkan kata-kata Kagami kembali membelakanginya. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan menatap layar handphonenya.

 _Okaa-san is calling you._

 _Slide to answer._

Kuroko pun menjawab panggilan ibunya.

"Hallo,Okaa-san?"suara Kuroko setelah mengangkat handphonenya.

Kagami lemas.

" _Tetsu-chan! Kamu dimana? Ini sudah malam,lho. besok kamu pergi pagi,kan?"_ terdengar suara ibunya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah iya. Aku sudah dijalan,kok. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan, kaa-san. Sebentar lagi aku sampai dirumah." Kuroko menaikkan pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk mengecek waktu di jam tangannya. Sudah setengah sepuluh kurang.

" _Okaa-san tunggu ya. Oh ya, kamu tak pulang sendirian,kan? "_

"aku ditemani Kagami-kun."

" _Oh Kagami-kun. Dia tak mengganggumu,kan?"_

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, "Okaa-san seperti tak mengenal dia saja. Tentu saja dia tak menggangguku. Dia baik."

Kagami yang mendengar itu seketika merasa bersalah. Andai saja Kuroko tau apa yang barusan diinginkan Kagami.

" _Untunglah. Yasudah jangan kemana-mana lagi,ya! Hati-hati!"_

Belum sempat Kuroko membalas kata-kata ibunya, suara putus-putus pun terdengar ditelinganya.

Sambil menghela napas, dia kembali memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam saku celananya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kagami.

"Anoo..maaf ya, dari tadi terganggu. Oh ya, tadi mau ngomong apa?"

Kagami yang mood romantisnya sudah rusak sudah tak berniat lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku mengatakannya saat kau ke Tokyo saja." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang aku di Tokyo." balas Kuroko

"Maksudku, saat kau pulang ke Tokyo." Ralatnya.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku penasaran."

"Mana ada orang penasaran dengan muka datar seperti itu!" Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko. "sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Ibumu tadi nelpon kan?" pertanyaan Kagami dibalas anggukan Kuroko.

"Yasudah. Aku antar kau pulang."

Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Kuroko yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kagami. Hanya 15 menit kalau berlari. Menurut insting Kagami, itu tak terlalu jauh.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman rumah 'Gunting Merah'...

"Aku yakin ada yang terjadi saat aku menelponnya." Sang pemilik display name 'Gunting Merah' menatap layar handphonenya lalu menyeringai.

"Feelingku tak pernah salah. Aku selalu benar."

Menepuk dadanya. "Aku absolute."

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo! Racelew lanjutin nih ceritanya yaa:-)) Maaf kalau pendek dan jelek, maklum masih pemula:((

Terimakasih buat fav, review, dan follownya. Ini bikin aku semangat nulis ceritanyaa:D

Aku usahakan cepat updatenya ya, hehe ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Permulaan di Kyoto

" _Kau sudah dimana?"_

"Aku sudah distasiun, Kagami-kun. Tumben kau bangun pagi. Kesurupan apa?"

" _Jangan buat aku kesal,Kuroko."_

"Ah! Itu kereta api nya. Aku tutup telponnya,ya."

" _Hati-hati ya!"_

Setelah itu, ia memutuskan sambungannya. Badan mungilnya mengangkat 2 tas jinjing berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya. Dengan langkah agak cepat dan besar, ia masuk menuju kereta api tujuan Kyoto.

Menemukan tempat duduk dekat pintu, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya lalu menaruh barangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku, mencari handphone dan headset. Ia mengaktifkan mode airplane di handphonenya agar baterai handphonenya lebih hemat.

Menggeser-geser layar, ia menyentuh aplikasi musik lalu memutar lagu. Telinganya disumpal dengan headset berwarna putih. Lagu 'Regal Generation' melantun dari headsetnya.

Sambil menutup mata dan menikmati lantunan musik, ia merasa tenang sekarang. Keramaian yang ada disekitarnya sama sekali tak mengganggu dirinya yang sendiri saat ini. Lagian, dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, kecil kemungkinan untuk orang lain memperhatikannya.

 _Ada untungnya juga punya nasib kayak gini_ , pikirnya.

Kembali membuka mata untuk mengambil air minum di dalam tasnya, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Pantat besar ibuk-ibuk dengan ancang-ancang setengah duduk siap menerjang badannya yang kecil. Jaraknya tinggal 5 cm lagi.

Matanya membulat. Kaget pastinya. Tangannya secara refleks memegang pantat ibuk yang kelewat besar sambil mendorongnya. Kenyal kenyal nyoi.

Sang ibuk-ibuk pun berteriak. Sukses membuat para penumpang menoleh ke sumber suara. Sampai-sampai bayi yang sedari tadi menangis tak mau minum susu juga menoleh.

"Mesum!"hardik ibuk-ibuk berpantat semok itu. Jarinya mengacung tepat di depan wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko tetap memasang wajah tenang dan datar, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya kesal dan agak malu karena dibilang saja dibilang mesum. Ngapain juga mesum sama ibuk-ibuk. _Please_..

Ia melepaskan headsetnya"Maaf, buk. Saya tadi refleks melakukannya karena ibu tadi hampir menduduki saya..." _Saya bisa bonyok!_

"Apa-apaan. Saya yakin disini tadi tak ada orang!"balas ibuk-ibuk itu dengan suara tinggi. Mencoba mempertahankan harga diri.

"Ibu lihat sendiri ada barang saya disini. Tak mungkin saya bisa menyalip tempat duduk begitu saja,kan?" Kuroko membalas lagi dengan menunjuk barang-barangnya. Nada suaranya dibuat sesopan mungkin.

Sang ibuk-ibuk hanya mendumel pelan sambil menjauh darinya.

Andai saja Kuroko tak menjaga emosinya. Menjambak rambut ibuk-ibuk itu sampai plentos, lalu menusuk matanya pakai pisau silet. Menarik. Sadis.

Andai saja Kuroko punya pikiran itu, pasti genre cerita ini udah bukan romance lagi.

Para penumpang yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan kecil dipagi hari itu memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih tetap memasang datar.

Kuroko pura-pura batuk. Hal itu sukses membuat orang yang sedari tadi melihatnya jadi sibuk sama kegiatannya masing-masing. Bayi yang tadinya berhenti menangis pun kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

Baru saja memuji nasibnya yang transparan, langsung aja terjadi yang aneh-aneh. Menghela napas. Ia kembali memasang headsetnya dan mendengarkan musik. Tapi, apa yang didengarnya sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Kejadian barusan membuatnya kehilangan mood baiknya di pagi hari. Terimakasih untuk ibuk nyoi nyoi tadi.

 _Hari pertama meninggalkan Tokyo sudah ada masalah,saja._ Bathinnya.

 **Kuroko's Days**

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Racelew

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

-Drama, Friendship, Romance, Rating T-

-warn : Fem!Kuroko, Rakuzan!GOM, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan banyak lagi-

 _Stasiun Kyoto. Stasiun Kyoto._

Terdengar suara wanita yang keluar dari speaker kereta api yang dinaikinya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk pergi dari Tokyo ke Kyoto.

Setelah kereta api berhenti sempurna, pintu pun terbuka. Ia yang duduk di dekat pintu langsung saja melesat keluar, tanpa harus merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit-himpit karena banyak orang yang keluar juga. Dirinya yang punya badan kecil bisa apa melawan tubuh besar? Sama pantat besar saja kalah.

Kakinya menapak pada lantai stasiun. Melirik kesekitarnya. Mencari-cari dimana Bibi yang jadi penyebab ia pindah sekolah.

"Sayaang~!"

Kuroko mematung. Itu jelas suara Bibi Ayuki.

Ia lupa kalau Bibinya ini punya semangat jiwa kelewat tinggi.

Baru saja ia menoleh, badannya diterjang oleh wanita cantik dari belakang.

Bibinya tak pernah terjebak hawa keberadaan tipisnya. Makanya, sang bibi langsung bisa menemukan Kuroko tanpa mencari-carinya.

"Uwaa! Tetsu-chan! Aku kangen padamu!" wanita cantik berusia 45 tahun itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kuroko dengan erat.

Mencoba melepaskan diri, Kuroko menjawab, "Bibi. Iya. Apa kabar. Uh. Tolong lepaskan. Sesak."

"Aah, gomen, gomen." Sang bibi melepas kungkungan eratnya. "Oh ya, jangan panggil bibi dong. Aku masih terlihat muda,cantik pula. Panggil aku 'Ayuki-neechan' aja."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Wanita didepannya ini memang masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat samar karena kelihaiannya memakai make-up. Badan langsing, wajah cantik oriental, rambut lurus panjang, serta kulit putih bersih. Hanya sayangnya, nasib percintaannya agak menyimpang. Baru saja menikah sebulan, sang suami sudah menghilang.

Ditinggal 20 tahun,bung. Tapi, dia tetap percaya kalau suaminya akan kembali lagi. Kekuatan cinta,katanya.

"Sekali bibi tetap bibi. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggil dengan itu."

Menggembungkan pipinya, sang bibi ngambek, "huh Tetsu-chan tak bisa diajak asik. Yaudah cari taksi sana."

Ia yang sudah paham akan sifat bibinya yang masih bertingkah kekanakan mengeluarkan jurus andalan, "Bibi sayang aku,kan?"

Sang bibi langsung memeluknya dengan mata berbinar. "Tentu sayang,dong! Siapa yang tega meninggalkan anak seimut dirimu? Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan istimewa untukmu!"

.

.

Kuroko sedikit demi sedikit mulai paham mengapa orangtuanya setuju kalau Bibi Ayuki memintanya tinggal di Kyoto.

Pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepan membuat ia meneguk ludah.

Bangunan yang sangat besar. Bisa dibilang istana mini. Desain indah dengan ukiran-ukiran detail yang memuaskan mata. Mantap lah pokoknya.

"Udah sampai dirumah. Yuk turun."suara bibi membuyarkan pikiran Kuroko mengenai bangunan yang disebut bibinya dengan rumah.

Kalau ini rumah, terus rumahnya yang di Tokyo itu apa? Gubuk?

Baru saja sampai, maid dan buttler langsung menghampiri mereka.

Maid nya cantik. Buttlernya cogan. Kuroko bingung ini disambut pelayan atau model.

"Selamat datang, nyonya. Selamat datang, Tetsuna-sama." Serentak, para pelayan yang cakep-cakep itu membungkuk badan dengan tangan kanan mempersilahkan masuk, sedangkan tangan kirinya dibelakang.

 _Dipanggil pakai suffix -sama pula._

Kuroko yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan bak raja spontan kaget. Dengan muka datar tentunya.

"Ano.. tak perlu se-"

"Kalian, segera siapkan segala keperluan untuk keponakanku. Segera." Suara dingin Bibi Ayuki memotong perkataan Kuroko.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko kaget. Mind Blown lebih tepatnya.

Bibinya yang kelewat manja dan kekanakan ini...bisa juga dingin?

Para pelayan yang mendengar titah sang majikan langsung beraksi. Mereka pergi ke segala penjuru arah. Tinggal satu yang ada disisi Kuroko. Buttler yang badannya agak kurus, tapi tetap ganteng.

"Perkenankan saya untuk mengangkat tas anda menuju kamar, Tetsuna-sama." Kuroko memberikan kedua tas jinjingnya tanpa berkutik. Matanya tak sengaja melirik name tag buttler itu. Namanya Yuki.

Setelah buttler yang bernama Yuki itu pergi, tinggallah mereka berdua yang berada didepan pintu masuk.

"Teeheee! Jangan tegang gitu, Tetsu-chan. Yuk aku antar ke kamarmu~"sang bibi yang sekarang memasang wajah imut pun menarik tangan sang biru muda. Sepertinya happy mode on hanya berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuna seorang.

Kuroko yang baru pulih dari shock hanya bisa mengikuti langkah bibinya.

Tapi, kejutan menghampirinya lagi.

Pemandangan indah yang tadi dia lihat dari luar bangunan rumah bibinya ternyata tak seberapa dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalam.

Lantai keramik yang bersih kinclong, perabotan jati yang pasti harganya mahal,lampu-lampu gantung kristal yang berkilau, belum lagi pajangan dinding serta berbagai furniture yang Kuroko pun tak tau namanya.

Pokoknya satu kata. Megah. Tambah satu lagi. Wow. Jadinya dua kata. Megah wow.

"Ini dia kamar Tetsu-chan! Maafkan aku kalau tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. " Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu jati dengan pahatan yang bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuna'.

"Oh ya, bibi tinggal dulu,ya. Ada urusan mendadak nih. Nanti aku telpon."

Ia mengangguk. "Iya, hati-hati, bibi!"

Setelah lambaian tangan, sang bibi pun melangkah cepat lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan gaya yang sangat natural dan elegan.

Fokusnya kembali pada kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Membuka pintu dan menemukan warna biru muda yang mendominasi. Dinding kamarnya, kasur queen size beserta sprei, taplak kaki, taplak meja, jendela, bahkan jam dinding pun berwarna biru muda.

"Keren.."itulah satu kata pertama untuk kamar barunya.

Tubuhnya yang letih dibaringkan ke kasur empuknya. Tercium wangi khas barang baru.

"Katanya bibi rumahku di Tokyo lebih bagus. Menghina buat ngeroket, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya dipejamkan dan tangannya memeluk guling super fluffy.

Lalu Kuroko pun terlelap dalam tidurnya di siang hari.

.

.

Dirinya terbangun ketika langit sudah gelap. Tanpa melihat jam, dia tau kalau sekarang sudah malam. Tanpa melihat langit sekalipun, dia tau kalau sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam, karena perutnya berdendang ria sekarang.

Baru saja keluar dari pintu, ia melihat seorang maid sedang memegang baki berisi makanan tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Ano.."

"Uwaah!" Sang maid terkejut. Hampir saja menjatuhkan baki. "Maaf,eh. Se..Selamat malam, Tetsuna-sama. Maaf sebelumnya,saya membawakan anda makan malam. Tadi siang, saya berniat membangunkan anda, namun saya pikir anda terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan, sehingga saya mengurungkan niat. Maafkan saya. Maaf" Maid itu pun membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

 _Astaga, maid ini kok mirip sama pemain yang namanya seperti bunga di musim semi Jepang,ya?_

Refleks, Kuroko memegang pundak maid yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tak apa. Lagian, tak perlu menggunakan bahasa baku atau bersifat kelewat formal seperti ini. juga,jangan panggil aku dengan –sama. Jujur saja, aku tak nyaman. Panggil saja Tetsuna."

"Eh, i..iya." gelagapan. "Baiklah, Tetsu..na.. err... sungguh, saya tak bisa memanggil anda dengan nama kecil begitu saja. Maafkan saya"

"baiklah kalau begitu.." Kuroko menatap baki yang dipegang maid. "Terimakasih sudah membawa makan malamku, tapi aku tak biasa makan dikamar." Tangan putihnya meraih piring berisi makanan itu, "aku makan di ruang makan saja dan biarkan saja aku yang bawa makanannya. Ruang makan dimana?"

"Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ruang makan yang lebar, mungkin 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari ruang makan di rumah Kuroko.

"sudah makan?"

"Be..belum, Tetsuna-sama."

"mau menemaniku makan disini? Aneh sekali rasanya kalau aku makan sendirian begini, padahal meja makannya luas."

Maid yang ditanya pun dengan cepat menggeleng, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa. Ada pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan juga."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak habis pikir, pekerjaan apalagi yang mau dilakukan kalau rumah sudah bersih kinclong begini. Mungkin kerja sampingan. Atau dia diet? Badan kecil gitu ngapain diet.

"Kalau begitu, saya izin dulu. Permisi" dengan suaranya yang halus, maid itu pun meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian yang sedang memulai makan malamnya.

Hanya terdengar lentingan sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Suasananya sepi sekali.

Mendadak Kuroko merindukan suara ibunya yang cerewet menyuruhnya tambah porsi dan kata-kata bijak ayahnya.

"Tetsu-chan!"

Kuroko menoleh. "Bibi Ayuki? Baru pulang?"

Sang bibi duduk di samping Kuroko. "Iya! Lelah sekali. Aku lapar juga. Aku ikutan makan,ya!"

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk. Mana mungkin menggeleng,kan...

Suasana kembali hening. Kuroko yang baru menghabiskan setengah porsinya mendadak kenyang. Mengambil inisiatif, ia mulai berpikir untuk membuka percakapan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kebingungannya tadi siang.

"Bibi..selama ini bohong samaku."

GLEK

Itu suara keselek bibi yang tidak elitnya.

GLUK GLEK GLUK

Itu suara bibi meneguk air dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bohong apanya,Tetsu-chan?!" Matanya membesar dengan raut wajah yang terkejut ala-ala komik. Mungkin kalau di manga, ada background kesambar petir dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bibi dulu bilang kalau rumahku lebih bagus dibanding rumah bibi. Lebih bagus apanya?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menatap bibinya datar.

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil. Menyilangkan sendok dan garpu dipiringnya tanda selesai makan, lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang Tetsu-chan pikirkan saat datang kesini pertama kali?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuroko menjawab, "Megah. Rumah yang bagus sekali."

Tangan kanan lalu ikut menopang,"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu.." Kuroko berpikir sejenak, "Sepi."

"Ya. Sepi. Sebagus apapun rumah, semegah apapun, kalau suasananya sepi, namanya bukan rumah."

Kuroko mendadak merasa bersalah.

"dan juga.."bibi melanjutkan, "menurutku, rumah disebut rumah kalau ada kenangan disana..sesuatu yang mengingatkan kita kalau bangunan ini menjadi saksi bisu semua memori yang ada."

Jujur saja, dia tak menyangka kalau sang bibi yang kekanakan ini bisa juga membuat suasana mendadak melankonis. Apalagi dengan kata-kata yang..ah..

Mendadak dia merindukan quote ayahnya...

"Makanya, aku bawa Tetsu-chan kesini. Setidaknya, aku bisa membuat beberapa kenangan di dalam rumah ini. Tee-hee!"

Astaga, Bibi Ayuki. Anda membawa orang yang salah.

Apa yang bisa diharap dari orang yang pendiam, hobi baca buku, dan mempunyai hawa yang tipis ini?

Bagai buah simalakama. Kalau Kuroko menjawab _Iya_ , dia tak yakin kalau dirinya bisa membuat momen-momen kekeluargaan disini. Kalau dia menjawab _Tidak,_ dia 100 persen yakin kalau bibinya kecewa detik ini juga.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja sambil tersenyum tipis. Tidak lupa, dengan melengkungkan kelopak matanya. Kesannya dia tersenyum hangat gitu.

"Oh ya, Tetsu-chan! Aku hampir lupa memberitahukanmu!" tiba-tiba wanita berumur 45 tahun itu berdiri. Kursi yang didudukinya hampir jatuh.

Kuroko menelengkan kepala tanda merespon sang bibi.

"Besok kamu sudah masuk sekolah baru. Namanya SMA Rakuzan."

Belum sempat Kuroko merespon, bibinya yang kelewat semangat langsung memotong, "Seragam? Sudah ada. Buku dan alat tulis? Sudah ada. Perlengkapan sekolah? Aman."

"Ta-"

"Kamu takut tak ada teman? Tenang! Kamu ini imut! Kyut! Bibi jamin kamu langsung dapat teman."

"Ta-"

"Tenang ya tenang! Besok kamu diantar sama sopirnya kepercayaan bibi. Aman kok, takkan tersesat!"

Kuroko diam. Bibinya juga sudah berhenti bicara.

Tik tok tik tok...

5 detik sudah berlalu.

Merasa kalau dirinya aman berbicara tanpa disanggah, diapun membuka mulutnya.

"Ta-"

"Permisi, Nyonya. Saya membawakan paket kirimin. Untuk Nyonya Ayuki." Muncul seorang buttler yang wajahnya ada sedikit kerutan. Mungkin berumur 40-an.

Bibi Ayuki yang melihat nama pengirim paket yang tertera langsung berdehem pelan, "Hm..terimakasih. oh ya, saya tidak sendiri"

Buttler yang tadi mengantar paketpun tersenyum mesum, "Tentu saja. Kan sekarang sudah berdua. Nyonya.." memberatkan pita suaranya, biar seksi, "dan saya."

"Juga Tetsuna. Perhatikan dengan baik."sanggah bibi dengan suaranya yang dingin. Astaga, bibi kalau didepan orang memang 11-12 sama es.

Mendadak pongo. Si Buttler menoleh kiri kanan, dan akhirnya menemukan sang majikan baru di yang tepat di samping nyonya. Wajahnya datar. Padahal hatinya udah panas kayak telur didadar.

"Maafkan saya, Tetsuna-sama." Tetap mempertahankan profesionalnya, diapun membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Akhirnya sang buttler pun keluar dari ruang makan sambil berdecak pelan. Gagal modus.

"Liat ini, Tetsu-chan! LipKit Kali Jeger! Pesananku datang juga! Teehee!" barang paketan disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. "Aih gak sabar nih! Aku masuk kamar dulu,ya, sayang!"

Wanita yang punya 2 topeng wajah itu pun akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih diam saja.

Tak peduli umur sudah kepala nomor punggung Kapten Basket, jiwa harus tetap muda.

"Eit. Oh ya! Kamu besok masuk jam 7 pagi ya! Okey? Oyasumi!" setelah itu, sang bibi benar-benar sudah meninggalkan ruang makan. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup keras.

"Ta..ta.."

 _Tampar saja aku,mas!_

.

.

.

"Ready to go, Tetsuna-sama? Ciao!"

"Iya"

Saat ini, Kuroko sudah di dalam mobil bersama sopirnya yang kelewat alay menuju sekolah barunya.

Terlihat ada lampu merah di depan. Angka hitung mundur tertera di samping lampu.

"30..29..28.. ah angka 28 mengingatkanku akan sang mantan. Huhuhu kangen deh.. Hak Cuih,najis banget deh kalau teringat dia. Ew!"

Tahan ya tahan. Masih ada 80% kesabaran hari ini. Lumayan banyak,kok.

"16..15..14.. 14 itu kan hari valentine aku sama dia...iih kenapa sih harus ada angka 14nya! Dasar lampu lalu lintas, bikin aku gagal move on,kan!" Tangan satunya mengacung ke lampu lalu lintas. "Lampu.. apa yang kamu lakukan ke aku itu..jahat!"

Urgh, tetap ada tersisa 60% kesabaran. Calon guru TK harus pandai menjaga kesabaran.

"Four,three, two, one, set, go! Go Go Go Calpico! Berubah!" menginjak pedal gas mendadak, membuat Kuroko terjungkal hampir kena dashboard.

Jadi ini yang katanya sopir kepercayaan Bibinya. Dari kartu identitasnya, Kuroko mendapat info kalau umur sopirnya 23 tahun. Namanya Sogo. Ganteng, kalau dia boleh jujur. Sayang oh sayang, hebohnya mengalahkan hebohnya artis bulu mata anti badai. Kalau gak salah, itu artis terkenal dari Asia Tenggara. Dia pernah mendengar berita tentang artis itu dari radio.

Menahan diri untuk tidak emosi –lagian, Kuroko tidak suka marah, capek, katanya- Kuroko mengajak sang sopir bicara, "Ano..Sogo-san, bisakah anda membawa mobilnya dengan lebih..normal?"

"Kalau saya boleh jujur, saya sudah memaksakan diri saya untuk tetap membawa mobil dalam situasi normal, Tetsuna-sama. Saya sudah berusaha, tapi anda tak melihatnya? Anda benci dengan saya? Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh!"

40% kesabaran tersisa. Situasi hati sudah masuk ke yellow zone.

Tetap tersenyum, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Bukan begitu. Ah, sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja."

"Ehehehe becanda doang,kok! Lucu,deh kalau anda senyum kayak gitu. Sepertinya anda menyukai saya, ya, ehehe" sopir sedenk itu mencolek-colek bahu Kuroko ditambah dengan kedipan manja.

20% kesabaran tersisa. Situasi hati sudah masuk ke red zone.

Ingin rasanya Kuroko segera sampai di sekolah.

Syukurlah, keinginannya langsung didengar oleh Kami-sama.

Ternyata, jarak sekolah barunya dengan rumah barunya tak terlalu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu 5 menit kalau naik mobil.

Kuroko membuat catatan mental untuk naik sepeda kalau mau ke sekolah besok. Tak kuat dirinya kalau bersama sopirnya yang ganteng ganteng gambleng itu.

Mobil berhenti dengan mulus, "Jeng jeng jeng! Selamat datang di sekolah baru, Tetsuna-sama!" melepas safety bell nya, "Mau saya anterin? Nanti anda tersesat kalau sendirian. Hihi gratis kok,cantik."

"Tak perlu. Sungguh. Aku sudah 17 tahun, sudah dewasa." Jawab Kuroko cepat. Bisa rusak first impressionnya kalau sopir sedenk itu ikutan masuk sekolahnya.

"Sudah dewasa berarti bisa nonton yang dewasa-dewasa,dong. Ihihi nakal."

1% kesabaran. Critically black zone. Do you want to smackdown your alaymesumers sopir?

Andai saja Kuroko pengikut paham yandere, dia akan menjawab 'Yes' dan mungkin wajahnya sudah bermandikan cipratan darah.

Andai saja Kuroko bukan pengikut paham kuudere, mungkin wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan raut sangat nelangsa.

Tapi sayangnya, itu semua hanya pengandaian.

 _Sabar Tetsuna, sabar. Kesabaranmu masih bisa di cas kok._

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Sogo-san. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkanku."Tanpa menunggu jawaban sopirnya, dia segera keluar dari mobil. Demi mempertahankan kesabarannya, sesekali membuang rasa sopannya ya gapapalah.

Dengan wajah super datarnya, ia mantap melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko gugup. Gugup sekali malah. Awalnya dia berniat untuk masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Hanya saja, sang bibi udah telanjur semangat nyekolahin keponakannya. Tadi pagi juga niatnya mau minta ditemani bibinya sebagai wali, tapi sudah keburu pergi sebelum dia bangun. Ada urusan,katanya.

Menoleh kiri kanan, dia mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Sudah 5 menit berkeliling, ia tetap tak menemukan ruangan yang dicari. Salahkan sekolah barunya yang kelewat besar ini.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan sudah menolak didampingi sama sopirnya. Bisa saja kan, dia meminta sopirnya tenang dengan sedikit ancaman dipecat. Karena kesal tadi, Kuroko tak sampai memikirkan hal ini.

 _Ternyata kata-kata ayah yang bilang kalau kita harus sabar 1000% itu benar. 100% tak cukup untuk dunia yang menyakitkan ini._

Kuroko terdiam ditengah kerumunan orang. Tepatnya, dia diam di tengah lapangan. Melamun sambil memikirkan quote ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menubruknya dari samping.

"Ah, sumimasen! Kamu tak apa-apa?"tanya pemuda asing yang memegang pundaknya.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat rupa sang pemuda. Rambutnya kuning. Ada taring mencuat di mulutnya.

"Tak apa..maaf"jawabnya halus. Dalam hati, ia merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang bisa-bisanya melamun diantara keramaian. Tengah lapangan pula. Untung saja hawa keberadaannya tipis.

"etto..aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu. Kamu anak baru?"

"Iya. Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Kuroko Tetsuna,desu."Kuroko melayangkan tangannya, berniat menjabat tangan pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda asing itu menjabat tangan Kuroko, "Hayama Kotaro, desu. Aku anggota OSIS disini. Jadi, aku kenal semua murid Rakuzan. Makanya, aku tau kalau kamu anak baru. Oke, ayo kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah." Cerewet sekali. Gak ditanya padahal.

Gadis biru muda pun mengikuti Hayama menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Selama berjalan, dia melihat keadaan sekolah barunya. Sungguh besar dan kesannya high-class. Mendadak gugupnya datang.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sampai. Masuklah, gurunya gak makan orang." Hayama menunjukkan cengirannya yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Ya..makasih,Hayama-san." _Aneh, apa benar dia anggota Osis?_

Setelah masuk, Kuroko menemui kepala sekolahnya. Selama di ruangan itu, dirinya sempat melihat pemuda yang warna rambutnya mirip Kagami sedang berbicara dengan salah satu bagian administrasi sekolah. sayangnya, dia tak melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu membelakanginya.

 _Aku jadi sedikit merindukan Kagami-kun._

.

.

Urusan kepala sekolah selesai dan Kuroko sedang jalan berdampingan dengan wali kelasnya, Hara-sensei. Mendongakkan kepala,Kuroko menatap papan kelas yang ada diatas pintu masuk.

 _Kelas XI-5_

"Jangan tegang gitu, Kuroko. Sensei yakin kalau kamu akan senang dengan kelasmu."

Sejujurnya, itu tak membuat Kuroko jadi tenang. Tapi, demi menjaga perasaan wali kelas barunya ini, dia menjawab, "Tentu saja,sensei."

Pintu digeser dan menampilkan siswa-siswa yang seketika hening.

"Selamat pagi,kelas. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Hara-sensei melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Kuroko masuk ke kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Salam kenal, semua. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna. Yoroshiku."

Matanya melirik ke semua orang yang akan menjadi teman baru...

Sepertinya aman-aman saja. Wajah mereka tampak ramah.

"Semuanya, berteman baik dengan Kuroko ya. Dan kamu duduk di meja nomor 2, di samping kursi kosong yang ada tasnya."

Setelah duduk dan menyamankan diri, Kuroko segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mulai memperhatikan guru didepannya.

Matanya sekilas melirik langit yang terlihat dari jendela sekali langit biru begitu bersih di musim semi ini.

Dia termakan oleh indahnya langit biru musim semi sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau pemilik tas kosong yang duduk disebelahnya sudah kembali.

"Tolong perhatikan guru di depan, Kuroko Tetsuna." Bisik seseorang yang disampingnya itu.

Agak kaget, Kuroko pun segera menatap orang yang tadi berbisik padanya, "Oh. Ya, terimakasih sudah-" Ucapannya terhenti. Matanya terbelalak. Wajahnya yang datar tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Pemuda yang berbisik tadi pun menyeringai.

"Selamat datang di sekolah baru, Tetsuna, oh atau lebih bagus kalau aku bilang mantan saja?"

Ya.

Cukup sudah dengan segala kejutan untuk hari-hari pertamanya di Kyoto.

Kuroko takkan terkejut lagi dengan keanehan selanjutnya.

Karena kemunculan pemuda merah ini sudah menjadi hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi dirinya.

Kemunculan Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

.

Racelew kembali. Maafkan aku kalau baru di chapter 3 munculin Akashi-kun, itupun hanya sedikit. Banget. Di ujung pula, dan belum ada momen AkaKuro nya. Tapi, habis ini, Akashi-kun beserta teman-temannya jadi banyak muncul, hehe:-)

Bentar lagi Racelew mau ikut ujian, tapi masih sempet-sempetnya nulis ini. Akunya stres:-( =Malah curhat.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak disini :-))

Maafkan aku kalau ceritanya membosankan atau aneh atau jelek :-(

Mind to review?:


	4. Bertemu lagi?

_Bolehkah aku kembali lagi di mana okaa-san berbicara tentang kepindahanku seminggu yang lalu?_

 _Bolehkah aku mengganti jawabanku menjadi tidak?_

Maaf, ya Kuroko. Sayangnya Author bilang tidak bisa.

.

.

 **Kuroko's Days**

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Racelew

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

-Drama, Friendship, Romance, Rating T-

-warn : Fem!Kuroko, Rakuzan!GOM, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan banyak lagi-

.

.

"Tetsuna, aku akan memberikanmu kejutan atas kedatanganmu di sekolah Rakuzan."

Gadis bersurai biru muda yang sedang jalan dibelakang sang empu suara hanya mengangguk. Bukannya hal yang aneh kalau mau memberi kejutan tapi dibilang-bilang dulu?

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bahagia,Tetsuna."

Bagaimana mau bahagia,coba? Hari pertama masuk sekolah saja sudah bertemu dengan orang yang paling dihindarinya.

"Jangan lambat jalannya,Tetsuna. Kode mau minta digendong?"

Yang ditanya cuma diam saja.

Harusnya istirahat makan siang pertamanya ini digunakan untuk berkenalan dan ikut-ikut nimbrung ngegosip agar kesannya _friendly_. Bukan langsung cabut dari kelas bersama lelaki gila berambut merah ini.

Langkah sang surai merah berhenti. Kuroko juga ikut berhenti. Matanya menatap pintu bergagang dua dihadapannya dengan penasaran.

"Mulai penasaran,Tetsuna?" Akashi memegang gagang pintu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. "Masuklah."

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Silau cahaya menusuk kedua bola matanya. Semilir angin meniup lembut rambutnya.

Kok bisa ada semilir angin di ruangan indoor? Itulah hebatnya bangunan Rakuzan.

Kosong.

Hanya lapangan basket yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu bawa aku-"

CKLEK

Mulutnya berhenti bicara ketika bunyi khas pintu yang ditutup menggema di ruangan yang kosong.

Setelah menutup pintu, Akashi mendekatkann wajahnya ke depan wajah Tetsuna. Tangannya menyelipkan helai rambut Tetsuna yang menutup wajah ke belakang daun telinga.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Tentang kita."bisiknya lembut.

Kuroko sudah capek dengan topik 'ada yang mau dibicarakan' ini. Tapi beda cerita kalau ditambah 'tentang kita'.

"Tentang kita maksudnya apa? Dan haruskah berbicara disini? Tidak ada tempat lain? Oh ya, jangan sembarang pegang rambutku." wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada menunjukkan kegugupan sedikitpun.

Senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai pun muncul di wajah pemuda ganteng itu. "Ayo berhitung."

Yang ditanya bingung. "Menghitung apa, Akashi-san? Menghitung waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia karena kau mengajakku kesini?"

Matanya melirik sebentar ke jam tangan mahal yang ada dipergelangan tangan. Lalu kedua tangannya yang lebih besar mengarah ke sisi wajah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Satu. Lanjutkan,Tetsuna."

Ini kenapa jadi acara hitung menghitung? Pakai megang wajah segala.

Tangan mungil mencoba melepaskan diri dari si tangan besar. "Lepaskan aku,Akashi-san. Tolong sopan pada a-baiklah! Dua!"

Wajah Akashi sekarang hanya berjarak 5 cm. Kuroko sudah mengerti kalau melawan Akashi yang sekarang berarti memancing kegilaannya.

"Ti-"

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka paksa dari luar terdengar nyaring ditelinga mereka berdua. Tangan Akashi menjauh dari wajah Kuroko yang datar itu.

"-ga..kejutan untukmu,Tetsuna."

.

"Kurokocchi beneran ke sini-ssu!"

"Aree~ Kuro-chin?"

"Tetsu?"

"Tetsu-chan?!"

"Kuroko, kau memang pindah kesini? Hmph, bukannya aku perhatian, tapi aku hanya bertanya."

Kuroko hanya menatap datar teman-teman yang merindukannya, tapi tidak dirindukan oleh dirinya, "Ya,hallo."

Hari ini benar-benar kejutan dari kejutan. Sesudah bertemu dengan Akashi, haruskah dia bertemu dengan *coret*anak buah*coret* teman-temannya juga?

Bertemu dan satu sekolah dengan teman semasa SMP memang mengasyikkan, tapi lain lagi jika teman masa SMPnya adalah para manusia berbeda warna rambut ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko dipeluk oleh wanita berambut panjang berwarna pink dan lelaki tinggi berwarna kuning. Badannya yang mungil serasa dipenyet.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang bertemu dengan kami-ssu!" Tangisan dan rengekan yang dibuat-buat keluar dari pemuda tinggi nan ganteng bernama Kise Ryouta. "Jangan-jangan kau tak mau bertemu kami-ssu!"

 _Itu memang benar,Kise-kun. Bahkan aku sudah meminta ke Author untuk mengembalikanku ke Seirin. Sayangnya aku ditolak._

"Mou, Ki-chan! Tetsu-chan kan memang selalu datar seperti ini. Mana mungkin dia tak mau bertemu dengan kita. Hehe pasti kangen,kan?" Suara itu berasal dari gadis montok bernama Momoi Satsuki yang sedang memeluk si biru muda dengan erat.

 _Itu sangat salah,Momoi-san._

"Kuro-chin, ini kuberikan maibou untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar,kan?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi abnormal memberikan bungkusan snack yang sudah terbuka. "Aku beri ¼ saja,ya."

Sebenarnya mau menolak, namun demi menjaga perasaan orang yang rela memberi sedikit harta karunnya, ia tetap menerima.

 _Maaf,aku tidak lapar. Aku sudah kenyang dengan semua ini._ "Terimakasih,Murasakibara-kun. Oh ya,tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun,Momoi-san. Sesak."

"Lepaskan dia, Kise, Satsuki." Lelaki bertubuh 192 cm bernama Aomine Daiki melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko. "Uwah, ini beneran kau,Tetsu? Rambutmu jadi pendek. Tubuhmu juga makin pendek atau aku yang makin tinggi,ya?"

 _Terimakasih sudah menghina dalam pertemuan kita,Aomine-kun._ "Ya, ini aku."

Wajah Aomine sedikit mendekat dan merunduk. "Uwah, ternyata oppai-"

Belum sempat si tan menyelesaikan pembicaraan, dia sudah terkapar manja setelah di ignite pass yang bersangkutan.

"Apa kabar,Kuroko? Ternyata sifatmu belum banyak berubah, Kuroko. Hanya fisikmu saja yang banyak berubah. Bukan aku perhatian, aku hanya memberitahu saja,nanodayo." Lelaki wortel bernama Midorima Shintaro ini masih sempat-sempatnya Tsundere.

"Iya,Midorima-kun. Kabarku baik-baik saja." _Diantara mereka,hanya Midorima-kun yang paling normal. Mungkin dia sudah semakin dewasa._

Kuroko memperhatikan teman-temannya dengan seksama. Wajah polos khas anak remaja tanggung sudah berganti menjadi wajah khas anak remaja yang akan dewasa. Pertumbuhan sekunder alias puberty membuat mereka menjelma jadi remaja-remaja cakep.

"Tetsuna, inilah kejutan dariku. Kita bisa berkumpul lagi." Suara baritone khas lelaki maskulin bernama Akashi Seijuuro menginterupsi Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan orang-orang didepannya.

Lelaki 173 cm ini menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam. Kuroko balas menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Terimakasih kejutannya,Akashi-san. Kehormatan bagiku untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman masa lalu. Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas." Kuroko merasa ini bukan kejutan. Ini tidak mengejutkannya, malah membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah,mengepak barang dan kembali ke Seirin.

Baru saja Kuroko membalikkan badan, pergelangan tangannya sudah dicegat oleh lelaki yang barusan mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei, aku belum selesai berbicara." Tangan Akashi yang tadi memegang pergelangan tangan gadis biru muda berpindah menuju pundaknya dan memutar badannya sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang.

Biru langit bertemu merah. Yang lainnya hanya diam saja menonton.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub basket."

Kuroko kaget. Kaget dengan wajahnya yang kelewat datar. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak tau kalau lawan bicaranya terkejut dengan pembicaraannya barusan.

"Aku tak mau mengulang perkataan,Tetsuna. Aku yakin kau mendengarku dengan jelas." Suaranya tegas, membuat siapapun jadi takut dan tunduk.

Tapi Kuroko Tetsuna adalah orang yang lain dari yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau bergabung. Aku akan bergabung di klub literatur dan perpustakaan." Kuroko memutar badannya dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Momoi mengejar Kuroko dan menahan tangan kirinya. "Tetsu-chan! Temani aku menjadi manager basket. Ayolah pasti seru."

Tangan putih Kuroko melepas tangan Momoi secara halus. "Momoi-san, aku tak mau. Maaf,ya." Setelah itu, Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya kemudian meningggalkan gedung itu beserta orang-orang didalammnya.

Si gadis pink yang sedari tadi menatap nanar pintu keluar itu kembali bergabung dengan teman warna-warninya. "Bagaimana ini,minna? Sepertinya Tetsu-chan tidak mau lagi bergabung dengan kita. Bahkan sekarang dia memanggilku dengan suffix _san_.."

Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah snacknya ikutan bersuara. "Dari cara dia berbicara dengan kita,sudah jelas Kuro-chin tidak mau lagi. Nyam."

"Jangan berbicara saat mengunyah,Murasakibara. Tapi yang dikatakannya benar,nanodayo. Sepertinya kita tak ada kesempatan untuk mengajak Kuroko bersama kita."

"Huee, aku tak mau Kurokocchi membenci kita-ssu! Ini semua gara-gara Aominecchi. Ngapain bahas-bahas oppai,sih?!" Kise mendorong Aomine yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

Aomine yang didorong pun balas mendorong Kise dengan kekuatan ekstra. "Diam saja kau." Setelah puas membuat si kuning tak berdaya, dia mendekati Akashi. "Oi Akashi. Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya kita tak punya kesempatan. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia."

Bukannya marah atau merasa sakit hati, Akashi malah , kali ini senyumannya berbeda.

"Tunggu saja."

.

.

Kuroko berjalan dengan rasa kesal dihatinya. Hari pertama dia masuk sekolah sudah kacau begini. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

Kaki melangkah sampai didalam kelas. Kemampuan missdirection membuat dia sama sekali tidak disadari teman-temannya. Setelah duduk dibangkunya, dia mengambil headset dan mulai membaca novel yang isinya sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya.

Pikirannya melayang menuju masa-masa pertemanan mereka yang sudah lama dia lupakan...

Kuroko dan keenam yang lainnya adalah teman sepermainan ketika SD sampai SMP. Awal pertemanan mereka dimulai saat mereka duduk di kelas 1. Mereka bertujuh satu kelas. Minggu pertama sekolah, mereka dikucilkan karena rambut dan mata mereka berbeda sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Didukung oleh rasa sesama menderita dan tak punya teman, akhirnya mereka bersatu dan membentuk geng 'Generation of Miracle'. Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka itu unik dan ajaib.

Setiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu kumpul dilapangan basket disamping sekolah. Dengan Momoi yang menjadi wasitnya, mereka bermain 3 on 3. Karena Kuroko adalah perempuan dan imut-imut, jadi team yang beranggotakan Kuroko selalu menang. Bahkan seorang Akashi kecil mau mengalah. Mereka bermain sampai pukul 4 sore.

Akashi adalah orang yang pertama dijemput oleh supirnya karena dia harus ikut les tambahan. Momoi ,Kise dan Aomine dijemput oleh ibunya Momoi sekitar jam setengah 5 sore. Murasakibara dan Midorima pulang jalan kaki bareng pukul 5 sore karena rumah mereka dekat dan searah. Terkadang,Midorima pulang duluan karena harus les tambahan juga. Kuroko selalu dijemput ibunya sekitar jam 5. Jadi, kalau Midorima pulang duluan, Kuroko dan Murasakibara sering main berdua atau sekadar window shopping di minimarket terdekat.

Pertemanan mereka ternyata tetap berlanjut sampai SMP karena mereka bertujuh juga satu sekolah. Nama sekolahnya adalah SMP Teiko. Mereka bergabung di klub basket Teiko. Karena klub hanya beranggotakan lelaki, Momoi dan Kuroko menjadi manager. Momoi menjadi spesialis pencari data dan Kuroko menjadi pemantau kesehatan dan semangat mereka. Mereka bertujuh sangat bersemangat latihan basket dan selalu mempunyai ambisi kuat jika ada perlombaan basket.

Namun, pertemanan mereka mulai terasa berbeda ketika mereka kelas 8. Skill basket mereka masing-masing berkembang pesat. Kuroko memperhatikan kalau mereka tidak lagi bersemangat dan mulai menganggap remeh lawan. Bahkan, Aomine mulai bolos latihan. Murasakibara juga sering melanggar aturan klub basket. Sering dia ketahuan nyosor ke kantin sekolah ketika latihan sedang berlangsung. Alasannya klasik, pura-pura izin ke wc. Namun, masalah ini masih dapat diselesaikan karena Akashi yang naik jabatan menjadi kapten. Dengan Akashi yang menjabat status kapten, dia bisa lebih leluasa mengancam teman-temannya.

Puncak perpecahan terjadi ketika mereka yang sedang duduk di bangku akhir SMP mengikuti perlombaan basket nasional. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kuroko melihat permainan mereka sangat meremehkan lawannya. Dengan telinganya sendiri, Kuroko mendengar Akashi mengatakan kepada kaptennya team lawan 'Menyerah saja. Sudah jelas kami pemenangnya. Aku mutlak.'

Perlombaan berakhir dengan skor 111-11 atas nama Teiko. Balon-balon diturunkan dari atas dan kertas serbuk glitter warna-warni melayang turun kebawah dan mengotori lantai lapangan basket yang tadinya dijadikan saksi bisu perlombaan Teiko vs Meiko. Suasana kemenangan menyeruak. Starter,pemain cadangan, pelatih, bahkan manager basket Teiko berbaris di lapangan. Hanya saja, manager yang berdiri dilapangan itu hanya si merah jambu. Si biru muda tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Keesokan harinya, klub basket menerima surat dari Kuroko Tetsuna yang berisikan permintaan pengunduran diri dari posisi manager basket.

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko memisahkan diri dan tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka. Dia resmi menjadi mantan anggota 'Generation of Miracles'.

Buku Novel ditutupnya ketika ia mendengar suara bel dari speaker kelasnya. Ketika dia sedang memasukkan bukunya, ia melihat Akashi yang sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil memegang roti bungkus.

Rencananya untuk tidak membuka suara pun gagal ketika si lelaki merah menggeser roti bungkus itu menuju mejanya.

"Makan ini." Akashi menunjuk roti yang sudah tepat di wajah Kuroko.

Yang disuruh hanya diam saja sambil menggulung headset putihnya. Mencoba tidak peduli.

"Tetsuna, jangan sampai penolakanmu yang kedua membuatku bisa melakukan hal gila diluar akal sehat."

Perhatian Kuroko ke gulungan headsetnya beralih menuju mata merah Akashi. "Aku tak mau makan."

Wajah Akashi mendekat. Kuroko bergeser mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak aman. "Nee Tetsuna. Kau makan dan habiskan rotinya atau aku cium bibirmu?"

Wajah Kuroko memanas. Dalam hati, ia merutuk dirinya yang memiliki kulit putih bening. Dia sangat yakin kalau pipinya merona merah sekarang.

Akashi yang melihat perubahan wajah Kuroko yang langka itu menyeringai senang. "Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau sudah sampai tiga, aku anggap kau setuju kucium."

Jari telunjuk dari lelaki merah mengacung. "Satu.."

Disusul oleh jari tengah yang naik secara perlahan. "Dua.."

Kuroko segara menyambar roti yang diberikan Akashi dan membukanya secara cepat. Mulutnya langsung meraup makanan berbentuk bola itu.

"Ah..ternyata kau memakannya. Aku pikir kau tetap menunggu sampai tiga. Cepat makannya, sebentar lagi sensei datang."

Si gadis biru muda hanya memakan roti itu dengan hati yang mencelos.

Antara ingin marah, nangis, atau mau ignite pass seseorang.

.

.

Bel yang mengalun berisik pukul 3 sore adalah suara yang menyejukkan hati siswa Rakuzan sekarang, termasuk Kuroko. Dengan cekatan, dia memasukkan buku serta peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas. Setelah menyandang tas, dia segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ano..Kuroko-chan!"

Kuroko yang tadinya siap meninggalkan kelas menghadap ke belakang dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Yamada Miano, gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa,Yamada-chan?"

Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah kepemilikan marga Yamada itu. "Ayo keluar kelas bareng."

Hati Kuroko menjadi bahagia. Hari pertama ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dia langsung menemukan teman. "Ayo!"

"Maaf, tapi Tetsuna ada urusan sebentar denganku, Yamada. Lain kali saja keluar barengnya."

Oke,kalimat terakhir terdengar ambigu.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan kau!'. Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yamada.

Kakinya yang pendek harus cepat melangkah untuk menyamakan langkah panjang Akashi. Akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pagar sekolah. Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dari Kuroko yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Huft..huft..Akashi-san..ada apa..lagi?" Kuroko menetralkan kondisi napasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena disuruh jalan secepat itu. Jangan salahkan daya tahannya,salahkan kakinya yang terlalu pendek.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengantarmu sampai pagar."

Ingin sekali rasanya Kuroko meninju muka Akashi sekarang. Namun, dia tidak mau melupakan nasehat ayahnya yang mengajarkan kesabaran. Jadi, dia memilih mengangguk dan diam.

Selang 10 detik, terlihat mobil mewah menepi ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi berdiri. Jendela kaca turun ke bawah, menampilkan wajah ganteng yang gantengnya tidak pantas untuk dijadikan supir.

"Ayo masuk,Tetsuna-sama! Eh, itu temannya yang warna merah mau nebeng juga? Yuk boleh kok boleh. Ganteng sih soale."

Akashi menatap sang sopir yang tak sayang nyawa itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kuroko yang disampingnya mendadak khawatir dengan sopirnya.

"Aihii, tenang aja kamu,merah. Gratis kok seriusan. Muka kamu kayak orang takut dimintai utang,ih!"

Akashi hampir saja mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya ketika Kuroko menghalangi jendela pintu mobil. "Ayo pulang,Sogo-san!" Setelah itu, Kuroko masuk kemobil secepat kilat dan menutup jendela kaca.

Akhirnya, mobil mewah beserta penumpangnya melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan seorang pemuda yang tampak mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Orang-orang sampai jaga jarak dan tak berani menyapa sang ketua OSIS.

.

"Tetsuna-sama, yang merah tadi siapa,sih?" sopir ini ternyata bukan kelewat alay dan mesum, tapi kepo juga.

Kuroko yang sudah ditanyai 10 kali pun akhirnya menjawab. "Dia hanya kenalanku."

Tetap fokus dengan kondisi jalan, si sopir lanjut bertanya. "Ganteng-ganteng kok gitu,ya. Aku udah nawarin pulang malah dipelototin. Aku awalnya takut,lho!"

 _Harusnya predikat 'Ganteng-ganteng kok gitu,ya' itu ditujukan untukmu,Sogo-san._

Si gadis biru muda tak menjawab. Hanya bergeming. Hingga akhirnya mobil mereka masuk ke daerah komplek perumahan dan menepi didepan pintu masuk rumah bibi Ayuki.

"Sudah sampai,Tetsuna-sama! Selamat istirahat,ya!" Lambaian dan kedipan nakal ditujukan pada Kuroko yang hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Terimakasih,Sogo-san. Oh ya, besok tak perlu antar jemput. Aku naik sepeda saja. Ternyata jarak sekolah ke rumah itu dekat." Seusai berbicara dan mendapat acungan jempol tanda setuju,Kuroko keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah megah itu.

Entah harus bersyukur atau meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, dia sama sekali tidak disadari oleh pelayan rumah. Dia melewati mereka begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mulus.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah ini bakat alami untuk menjadi pencuri?

Setelah merebahkan diri ke kasur, ia mengambil handphonenya di tas lalu menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal luar kepala.

Tuut tuut

" _Hallo,Tetsu-chan?"_

"Hallo,Okaa-san. Lagi apa?"

" _Okaa-san sedang tiduran di kamar,sayang. Ada apa menelpon okaa-san? Oh ya,bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah? Kamu pasti bertemu teman-teman yang asyik kan?"_

"Okaa-san, aku ingin kembali ke Tokyo. Aku tak mau disini."

" _Apa? Apa? Aduh ini kok sinyalnya gak bagus,ya. Duduh, masakanku gosong. Duuh!"_

Suara sambungan terputus memenuhi gendang telinga Kuroko sekarang.

Dia tau kalau ibunya sengaja mematikan handphonenya. Kuroko yang mencoba menelepon nomor ibunya pun mendapat balasan suara 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'

Menaruh handphonenya dinakas, Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Mungkin, kegiatan membersihkan badan dapat melepas kepenatannya di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

Dia tak yakin masih bisa menjalani hari dengan tenang.

Hari pertamanya saja sudah sungguh diluar dugaan.

.

.

Tu Be Continue

 **Author Note:**

 **Hallo, Racelew kembali #gananya. Chapter ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Kuroko dan mengapa dia berstatus mantan bagi teman-teman GOM nya. Hehehe aku baru update karena 2 minggu lalu aku ada ujian test. Sekarang ujiannya sudah kelar dan bisa lanjut lagi deehh:D Terimakasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya. Terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang udah baca cerita inii. Jejakmu kan kutunggu, hehehehe:-).**

Balasan review...:D

Halloo ini udah dilanjut ya, hehe. Keluarga Kuroko terpengaruh arus kekinian wkwkwk. **Nakamoto Yuu Na** ini sudah dilanjut yaaa,maafkan aku tak bisa apdet kilat:-( tapi aku akan usahakan apdet cepat ceritanyaa. **Yuka** terimakasih yaa, aku jadi cenengg. **Sharyn Li** Yo Sharyn! Trims berat juga udah mau baca, review, dan menunggu cerita dari author kentang ini! semoga ya, panda-san.. **Shiraishi Itsuka** Makasih udah semangatin author ujian! Author udah siap ujian dengan hasil yang tak mengecewakan #yaterus Ini udah apdet ya, hehehe. **Narudobetetsuyapolepel** Ini aku udah apdet yaa, makasih review nyaa, #senyumgunting. **Namikaze Hoshi** okee ini aku sudah apdet next chapternyaa hehehe. **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** Anjeer wkwkwk, ini aku udah lanjutin yaapss. **Dewi15** okee ini aku udah lanjutin yaa. **Erucchin** Terimakasih yaa reviewnyaa, mungkin scenes Akakuro masih alus di chapter ini, ditunggu aja yaa erruchiin ;-)

Buat guest yang pakai nama **c** , makasih udah semangatin yaa, ini aku udah apdet ceritanya. *niup terompet*


	5. Hanya Logika

Hari kedua Kuroko masuk sekolah, dia pergi ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Jika naik mobil menuju sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit, mungkin kalau naik sepeda membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Karena hal itu, dia lebih mempercepat waktu berangkat kesekolah. Karena itu juga, dia sempat bertemu dengan bibinya ketika sarapan.

"Tetsu-chan kenapa naik sepeda? Bukannya kamu bisa keringatan dan kecapekan sampai sekolah?" Bibi memulai pembicaraan sambil mengunyah salad.

"Keringat bisa dilap, energi bisa didapat." Kuroko menjawab sambil menyeruput susu vanilla hangatnya. "Sekaligus olahraga,bi. " Kuroko teringat bagaimana ngos-ngosannya dia ketika ditarik Akashi menuju pagar sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau lagi terlihat lemah.

Si bibi selesai dengan sarapannya. Garpu dan sendok diletak bersilangan diatas piring. "Kemarin aku ngobrol dengan Sogo. Katanya kamu udah ada pacar,ya?"

Seketika, minuman yang barusan nyampai dilambung mendadak ingin kembali lagi kemulut. "Pacar? Siapa?" Tapi namanya juga Kuroko, kaget pun masih saja datar.

"Namanya bibi sih,gak tau. Tapi, rambut sama matanya warna merah. Kata Sogo, dia sangat khawatir dan tidak rela ketika melihatmu pulang. Duh so sweet! Hihi kamu gak cerita-cerita ke bibi,ya."

Kuroko berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada sopirnya yang seenaknya cari sensasi pada suatu hari. "Itu tidak benar,bi. Dia bukan pacarku." Kuroko menatap datar bibinya untuk lebih membuat bibinya percaya.

"Jangan bilang begitu,Tetsu-chan. Kamu sekarang bilangnya 'bukan', tapi bisa saja besok udah berubah kan? Hihi lucunya anak muda ini."

Baru saja mau balas, sang bibi sudah beranjak dari kursi dan melihat jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan. "Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi,Tetsu-chan sayang."

Lambaian lemah menjadi balasan pamit dari sang bibi.

Entah perasaannya atau dia selalu saja tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan wanita cantik awet muda 45 tahun itu.

.

.

 **Kuroko's Days**

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Racelew

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

-Drama, Friendship, Romance, Rating T-

-warn : Fem!Kuroko, Rakuzan!GOM, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan banyak lagi-

.

.

Kuroko sampai disekolah 10 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Setelah memarkir sepedanya,dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Eh, Kuro-chin? _Matte_.."

Suara panggilan itu membuat langkah Kuroko terhenti. Menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan lelaki tinggi bersurai ungu sedang jalan cepat menuju arahnya sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Ohayou,Kuro-chin! Nyam nyam." Murasakibara berbicara sambil mengunyah sehingga area sekitar bibirnya penuh dengan remah-remah.

Kuroko terkekeh kecil melihat sifat teman lamanya ini. "Murasakibara-kun, cara makanmu seperti anak kecil." Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil _tissue pack_. "Bersihkan pakai tissu ini."

Tangan yang jauh lebih besar itu menerima _tissue pack_. Muncul senyuman tipis dari wajah si ungu. "Kuro-chin ternyata masih sama seperti dulu."

Kuroko sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan temannya ini. "Maksudmu apa,Murasakibara-kun?"

"Dulu kita sering beli snack bareng saat kau menunggu jemputan. Eh, aku aja sih yang beli, Kuro-chin cuma menemaniku saja. Kalau aku makan cemongan, Kuro-chin selalu memberiku _tissue_ atau saputangan."

"Oh..ya,begitu." Kuroko hanya menjawab singkat. Hatinya jadi sedikit merindukan masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Namun, perasaan itu segera diabaikannya. "Murasakibara-kun, kelasku ada disana. Kelasmu ada dimana?"

Telunjuk dari si titan abnormal mengacung ke arah kanan. "Disana,Kuro-chin. Aku lokal 3. Kuro-chin lokal berapa?"

"Aku lokal 5."

"Wah, sekelas dengan Aka-chin?"

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. "iya. Aku pergi dulu ya,Murasakibara-kun."

Keduanya saling melambai dan si biru muda melangkah duluan menuju lokal kelasnya yang berlawanan arah dengan lokal kelas Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menatap datar Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin samar dan mengecil dari tempat dia berdiri. Setelah meremas bungkus makanan dan mengecap bumbu-bumbu di jarinya, dia merogoh saku dan mengambil _handphone_. Dia berjalan menuju kekelasnya sambil bermain _handphone._

.

.

Kuroko menuju kelasnya dan segera duduk dibangkunya. Diliriknya kursi yang ada disampingnya. Hanya ada tas saja. Tidak ada pemiliknya. Dia langsung beramsumsi kalau sang pemilik tas sedang ke wc atau apalah itu. Toh, itu bukan urusannya.

Masih ada 5 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kuroko bingung mau melakukan apa. Memang dia sudah berkenalan dengan semua teman sekelasnya. Hanya saja dia masih merasa canggung.

"Eh, Kuroko-chan sudah datang?! Kuroko-chan kesini deh!"terdengar suara Yamada memanggil Kuroko. Teman-teman disekitar Yamada juga ikut melambai-lambai.

Perasaannya yang tadi canggung langsung berubah jadi lega. Dia meninggalkan kursinya dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Nee,Kuroko-chan. Kamu dari SMA mana?"

"Aku dari SMA Seirin di Tokyo."

Gadis-gadis yang duduk mengelilinginya mendadak heboh. "Jauh lho dari sini. Kamu pindah karena apa?"

"Aku pindah karena urusan keluarga." Dia tak mungkin memberitahu alasan sebenarnya,kan?

Mereka serentak ber 'oooh' ria. "Lalu kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko terkejut dengan mukanya yang sedatar tembok. Kok pertanyaannya langsung banting stir ke Akashi,sih?

"Hubungan maksudnya? Dan kenapa kalian memanggilnya dengan _sama_?

"Ya soalnya, dia itu sudah jadi kapten basket, terus jadi ketua OSIS, terus jadi ketua kelas, terus jadi ranking satu dikelas! Belum lagi hebatnya dia bermain Shogi. Katanya dia anak pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Jepang,lho! Kyaaa! Ganteng pinter baik kaya, apa kurangnya?!" Yamada dan temannya ber- _fangirl_ ria,sedangkan Kuroko tak tau harus bereaksi apa melihat temannya yang terkesan matre ini.

"Kuroko-chan, jawab dong, kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Akashi-sama?" orang disamping Yamada yang bernama Shimura Marie itu bertanya.

"Hubungan? Aku tak ada hubungan dengan dia. Hanya sebatas teman sekelas." Kuroko menjawab dengan datar, namun sebenarnya agak dongkol juga. Kenapa mereka kepo sekali,sih?

"Tapi, kenapa Akashi-sama memanggilmu dengan nama kecil? Dia memanggil semua siswi dengan nama marga diikuti suffix _san_. Kecuali dengan teman sekelasnya ya pakai marga saja. Dia hanya memanggil perempuan dengan nama kecil ke manager basket yang bernama Momoi itu. Denger-denger sih mereka udah berteman sejak kecil,jadi wajar saja."

Astaga, mereka ini lebih cocok jadi wartawan atau stalker ketimbang jadi pelajar.

"Jadi,Kuroko-chan, apa kalian ada hubungan lebih dari seorang teman?"

"Atau kalian sudah lama kenalnya?"

Kuroko mendadak ingin muntah direcoki pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis kepo setengah wartawan ini. Belum lagi,pertanyaannya menjurus ke Akashi. Dia sungguh sangat malas sekali jika sudah berhubungan dengan mantan kapten gengnya dulu.

Bunyi bel sekolah tanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama terdengar dari speaker kelasnya. Kuroko merasa Kami-sama memberikannya kemudahan dipagi harinya ini.

"Yaah, udah bel." Yamada beserta teman-temannya langsung lesu. Wajah mereka tak lagi cerah. "Nanti kita lanjutin ya,Kuroko-chan. Makan siang bareng,oke?!" Senyum ceria menghiasi wajah gadis-gadis kepo itu disertai anggukan yang persuasif.

Kuroko jauh lebih baik dibilang anak _antisocial_ ketimbang harus makan bareng dengan para wartawan berkedok teman sekelas yang haus akan gosip itu. Tapi, dia tak boleh menyakiti perasaan sesama perempuan.

Lihat saja tatapan mata dan senyum yang berbinar dari mereka itu. Kuroko yakin, jika ia menjawab tidak mau, tatapan itu akan berubah jadi tatapan sinis penuh kebencian.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Kuroko menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

' _Ingat ya,nak. Di minggu-minggu pertama,jangan pernah menolak ajakan makan siang bareng sama teman atau kamu akan dijauhi selamanya.'_ Ini adalah nasehat ayahnya sebelum Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Tokyo.

Setelah membuat janji makan siang bareng, Kuroko kembali ke tempat duduknya dan sekilas melihat Akashi yang sedang sibuk bermain _handphone_. Tanpa berniat menyapa, dia langsung saja duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajarinya. Lagian, dia yakin kalau Akashi akan mengajak bicara duluan.

"Pagi,Tetsuna." Akashi menyapa sambil menyimpan _handphone_ ke saku celananya.

Tuh kan benar.

"Ada apa?" Kuroko tau kalau Akashi menyapa berarti ada hal yang mau dibicarakan.

"Setidaknya balas ucapan selamat pagiku,Tetsuna. Bukannya kau adalah anak yang tergolong sopan terhadap orang-orang?"

Mencoba menahan rasa kesal, Kuroko membalas, "Aku hanya sopan pada orang-orang."

"Jadi aku bukan orang?"

"Bukan. Kau iblis yang menjelma jadi remaja 17 tahun."

Tawa kecil keluar dari lelaki bersurai merah itu. "Terserahmu mau bilang apa. Kau memang berbeda dari yang lain."

"Segera katakan apa maumu,Akashi-san."

Akashi menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "satu, bergabunglah dengan klub basket. Dua, jangan panggil aku dengan 'Akashi-san'. Kau seakan-akan melebarkan jarak denganku."

Tatapan jengkel muncul dari Kuroko. "Baiklah. Akashi- **kun**. Tapi,maaf-maaf saja karena permintaan nomor satu aku tolak. Aku tak mau lagi bergabung dengan kalian."

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan kapten basket Rakuzan itu. "Aku tak meminta. Itu perintah."

"Terserah mau itu permintaan atau perintah sekalipun. Aku tidak mau."

Kuroko yakin kalau si lawan bicara marah dan dia sudah siap-siap menangkis ancaman atau hal aneh yang akan diperbuat lawan bicaranya sekarang. Tapi, apa yang diprediksinya sungguh meleset.

Dia melihat Akashi tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menolak,Tetsuna. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau mau."

Setelah Akashi selesai bicara, sensei pun masuk kekelas dan meminta maaf atas telatnya dia masuk kelas.

Si biru langit sesaat melupakan pembicaraannya dengan si merah dan fokus memperhatikan penjelasan guru tentang materi biologi didepan kelas.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko segera merapikan buku dan peralatan diatas meja. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan roti bungkus dan sekotak susu vanilla yang dibawa dari rumah.

Akashi mengambil minuman susu Kuroko dan membaca tulisan dikotaknya. "Hmm, dari dulu merk dan rasa susu yang kau minum tak pernah berubah,Tetsuna."

Kuroko merebut minumannya yang digenggam Akashi. "Bukan urusanmu,Akashi-kun."

Menyilangkan tangan, Akashi bertanya, "Mau ikut makan siang denganku di atap?"

"Tidak ,terimakasih."

"Hm,sudah kuduga. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu." Akashi berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko yang bingung dengan reaksinya.

'Mungkin dia sudah bisa menerima penolakan.'bathin Kuroko dalam hati.

"Kuroko-chan, kumpul disinii!" Kuroko menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Meja-meja disekitar mereka disatukan sehingga bisa makan siang bersama.

Setelah duduk dan meletakkan bekalnya diatas meja yang sudah disediakan, Yamada langsung bertanya dengan semangat berapi-api. "Nee,nee Kuroko-chan! Ayo jawab pertanyaan kami soal hubunganmu dengan Akashi-samaa~"

Kuroko membuka bungkusan rotinya sambil menahan rasa kesal dihatinya. Mereka mengajak dia makan siang atau lanjut wawancara sih, sebenarnya?

Tapi, kesabarannya sudah terlatih, sehingga dia masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku dan Akashi-kun sudah kenal sejak kecil. Jadi status pertemananku dengan Akashi-kun sama dengan status pertemanan Momoi-san dengan Akashi-kun. Hal yang wajar,kan?"

Mereka ber'oooh' ria, sedangkan Kuroko melumat potongan roti yang barusan dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Berarti Kuroko-chan tau dong, bagaimana sifat Akashi-sama saat kecil?"

Yang ditanya pun menelan makanan yang sudah lumat itu lalu menjawab, "Lumayan. Sifatnya sama saja dengan yang sekarang." Kuroko tidak peduli kalau dia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dia hanya tak mau teman-temannya ini membahas Akashi terus.

Mereka kembali ber 'oooh' ria. Yamada ber- _fangirl_. "Dari kecil dia ternyata sudah tegas dan baik. Aiih kamu beruntung sekali bisa mengenal Akashi-sama sejak kecil,Kuroko-chan!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya pada teman-teman barunya ini. dia menyeruput susu vanillanya. Mungkin rasa manisnya bisa memudarkan perasaan kesalnya sekarang.

"Kuroko-chan dan Akashi-sama itu terlihat cocok sekali,ya." Terdengar suara manis dari gadis yang duduk disebelah Yamada.

Untung saja Kuroko adalah penganut paham kuudere. Kalau tidak, dia sudah menyemburkan minumannya dengan tidak elit. Jadi, respon dia hanyalah mengerjap mata 2 kali.

"Betul juga kamu,Yukko! Mereka memang terlihat serasi,ya! Aihii" Yamada menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap kejauhan sambil membayangkan OTP barunya.

Kuroko menghela napas sambil meremas sampah bungkus rotinya. Melihat teman-temannya heboh membahas dia dengan Akashi sudah cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan 20% persediaan rasa sabar. "Jangan jodoh-jodohkan aku dengan dia. Lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja." Matanya yang tak sengaja mengarah pintu kelas yang terbuka sekilas melihat Kise sedang lewat. Melihat Kise membuatnya punya ide.

"Kalian tau Kise Ryouta?" Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran.

Teman-temannya seketika langsung berhenti membicarakan topik 'AkashixKuroko'. "Dia anggota klub basket nomor 7 itu,kan? Aih dia ganteng banget,lho!"

Sepertinya Kuroko berhasil mengalihkan topik. Mereka tampak antusias sekali membicarakan Kise. Tapi, tetap saja Kuroko merasa kurang nyaman dengan mereka yang super heboh ini. Sedari tadi dia hanya ikut-ikutan tersenyum saja sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Oh ya,Kuroko-chan. Aku hampir lupa bilang. Besok hari terakhir pendaftaran klub. Hari ini sepulang sekolah juga masih bisa daftar,sih. Kamu kan baru masuk kemarin, jadi tidak tau informasi ini. Kamu mau daftar klub apa?" Shimura bertanya.

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir. "Hm..aku akan mendaftar klub literatur atau perpustakaan."

"Waw, kamu suka buku,ya? Jarang-jarang melihat perempuan seumuran kita suka dengan buku sekarang. Hahaha" Yamada tertawa sedangkan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Pembicaraan pun dilanjutkan dengan menggosipkan anak klub basket Rakuzan.

Terdengar bel tanda istirahat makan siang selesai. Kuroko dan teman-teman memisahkan meja kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Saat Kuroko berjalan ke arah bangkunya, dia berpapasan dengan Akashi.

Anehnya, Akashi langsung duduk tanpa menyapa atau mengajak bicara Kuroko. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah.

Yang jelas, ini membuat kebingungan si surai biru muda. Namun, dia langsung menepis rasa itu dan tidak memedulikannya.

Pelajaran siang pun berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Kuroko meninggalkan kelas setelah berpisah dengan Yamada didepan perpustakaan. Yamada tadi mengantarkan Kuroko yang tidak tau dimana perpustakaan.

Dia berniat untuk daftar klub hari ini.

Kakinya melangkah masuk dan menemukan tempat yang bagaikan surga bagi dirinya. Ruangan yang sepi, dipenuhi buku, sejuk, juga tempat duduk yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman.

Fakta-fakta yang terlihat langsung oleh matanya itu membuat dia sangat yakin untuk mendaftar jadi pengurus perpustakaan. Dia menuju meja kayu tinggi yang diatasnya ada papan nama bertuliskan 'petugas'.

Wajahnya menunduk kebawah dan menemukan lelaki berambut coklat muda yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu." Kuroko memanggil petugas perpustakaan itu.

Mata si lelaki bersurai coklat muda melirik sebentar ke pintu masuk lalu kembali membaca bukunya. "Hm. Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Hallo. Saya disini." Tangan Kuroko memukul pelan meja kayu didepannya. Hatinya sedikit dongkol karena dikira hantu.

"Eh?!" Lelaki itu bercicit pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "K-k-apan?"

"Sejak tadi."

"O-oh." Mata dikucek-kucek, memastikan kalau yang ada didepannya bukan makhluk imortal. "Oh,benaran manusia. Maaf maaf! Aku tak bermaksud buruk! Maaf!"

Kalau saja Kuroko bukan anak yang dapat menahan emosi, mungkin 1001 kata mutiara sudah dia muntahkan ke wajah lelaki didepannya.

"Ada perlu apa, err kamu na-"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna. Aku ingin mendaftar klub perpustakaan." Tangan kanannya mengarah kedepan, bermaksud untuk menjabat.

Tangan putih pucat itu diraih lalu dijabat. "Maaf. Aku Sakurai Ryo. Salam kenal Kuro–eh. Namamu Kuroko?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Kuroko merasakan ada sentak kaget dari tangan seseorang yang sedang dia jabat itu.

Jabatan berakhir dengan Sakurai menarik tangannya. "Tidak ada. hanya terdengar umm..lucu saja? Hahaha maaf–lupakan. Ini isi formulir pendaftarannya." Tangan lelaki hobi minta maaf itu mengoper selembar kertas.

Setelah menerima kertas, Kuroko mengambil pena yang tersedia lalu menulis biodatanya dengan rapi. Kemudian, dia mengembalikan kertas itu. "Ini sudah kuisi."

Sakurai mengecek kebenaran biodata itu. "Hm..baiklah. Hari senin nanti kau sudah dapat kartu tanda pengurus. Oh ya, untuk hari ini dan besok, perpustakaan akan ditutup pukul setengah empat. Maaf karena tutupnya lebih cepat. Maaf!" Dia membungkukkan badannya berkali kali, membuat gadis didepannya sedikit jengkel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko dengan kekecewaan yang tersirat.

"Karena sibuk dengan penerimaan pengurus baru. Ta-tapi tenang saja, hari senin sudah buka sampai enam sore,kok. Maaf!" Sakurai merapikan berkas formulir dan menyimpannya dalam laci dengan kikuk.

"Oh,begitu." Sambil menjawab, Kuroko memperhatikan arloji yang ada dalam pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Lima belas menit lagi sudah jam empat.'

"Aku pamit pulang ya,Sakurai-kun. Terimakasih dan maaf merepotkan." Kuroko sedikit membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

Tinggallah Sakurai sendirian diruangan itu. Masih dalam kondisi duduk dan wajahnya cengo.

"Waw..gak salah lagi.."

.

.

Badmood.

Hatinya benar-benar badmood. Kenak PHP. Masih dalam mode wajah datar, Kuroko mengeluh sebal dalam hati. Perpustakaan adalah surga baginya setelah vanilla milkshake. Rencana untuk memanjakan diri sejenak setelah pusing dengan hari kedua sekolah malah dihancurkan realita.

Sekolah sudah sepi saat Kuroko berjalan menuju parkiran sepedanya.

"Tetsu-chaaan!"

Baru saja mau berbalik badan, dia sudah kejatuhan badan gadis montok bersurai panjang merah muda.

"Sesak,Mo-mo..an.."

Momoi melepas pelukan eratnya dan memegang pundak gadis kurus yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kamu ngapain diparkiran sepeda?"

Kuroko menunjuk sepeda hitam yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku pulang naik sepeda. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

Tiba-tiba Momoi kegirangan. "Betulkah?! Kebetulan, hari ini aku pulang naik sepeda! Kita pulang bareng,yuk!"

Ada jeda 3 detik sebelum Kuroko menjawab, "Baiklah."

Lagi-lagi si gadis kelewat ceria memberi pelukan. "Yay! Aku ambil sepeda dulu,ya. Tunggu aku di gerbang,Tetsu-chan!"

"Ok."

Setelah jawaban singkat itu, Momoi berlari kecil menuju parkiran sepeda yang ada diujung. Kuroko berjalan menuju sepeda, menaikinya lalu mengayuhnya sampai gerbang sekolah. si merah muda menyusul.

"Nee nee,Tetsu-chan!" Momoi memanggil sambil tetap fokus melihat jalan didepan. "Kita mampir ke kafe dulu,yuk."

"Kafe?"

"Iya,kafe. Disitu jual kue-kue yang lucu dan shake nya enak banget,lho! Mau kan, Tetsu-chan?"

Mungkin dengan meminum vanilla shake–walaupun bukan dari Majiba– dapat menyembuhkan rasa kesal karena ter-PHP tadi. "Oke,aku mau."

"Ikuti jalan aku ya, Tetsu-chan."

Mereka berdua mengayuh sepeda di trotoar jalanan kota Kyoto. Kendaraan yang mengisi )jalanan lebih sedikit ketimbang di Tokyo. Suasananya juga lebih tenang dan kalem.

Momoi melambatkan kecepatan dan menepi didepan toko yang dia maksud. Di depan pintu masuk, ada papan tulis yang menulis nama kafe dan beberapa menu spesialnya. Kedua gadis itu memasuki kafe dan memesan kue dan minuman.

Percakapan ringan tercipta. Momoi menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya menjadi manager, sebalnya dia pada Aomine yang susah diajak latihan, dan persiapan team basket Rakuzan untuk pertandingan Interhigh yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Sedangkan Kuroko lebih banyak diam mendengarkan dan menceritakan sedikit tentang mantan team basketnya.

"Wah, ternyata dulu Tetsu-chan jadi manager di basket Seirin? Berarti kamu punya banyak info tentang team basket di Jepang,dong?"

Bibir yang sedang mengisap likuid putih melalui sedotan terbuka. "Tidak juga. Aku cenderung mengobservasi kesehatan, pencapaian, dan kekompakan. Aku juga selalu mendorong team untuk selalu bersemangat,tenang, dan solid. Dalam permainan basket –tidak. Dalam semua permainan team, tiap anggota harus semangat dan kompak agar peluang menang jadi lebih tinggi."

"Dan juga.." lanjut Kuroko, "berjuang sepenuh hati akan tetap menyenangkan walaupun kalah sekalipun."

Dalam hati, Momoi mengerti mengapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang keluar dari team basket SMP.

Tak terasa langit mulai berwarna merah bercampur kuning ketika kedua gadis itu keluar dari kafe. Momoi sebagai pemandu jalan ada didepan, sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengikuti saja.

"Keliling sebentar yuk,Tetsu-chan. Aku mau tunjukin kamu taman kota yang bagus!"

Taman kota yang dimaksud Momoi ternyata melewati jalan mendaki. Sebenarnya, Kuroko sudah kecapekan, tapi karena dia sudah telanjur mengikuti temannya, dengan terpaksa dia tetap mengayuh pedal sepeda sekuat tenaga.

Perjuangan tak mengkhianati hasil. Rasa capeknya tadi sedikit menghilang karena melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya sekarang. Taman kota yang luas, dengan jalan setapak yang tiap pinggiran dihiasi bunga-bunga. Banyak pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh diatas rumput hijau. Ditengah-tengah taman ada kolam ikan yang dilengkapi oleh air pancur. Tidak jauh dari air pancur, ada playground berisi tiga ayunan, dua jungkat-jungkit, dan satu luncuran besar.

"Bagus,kan Tetsu-chan? Kadang-kadang aku berkunjung kesini kalau sedang tidak sibuk. Kapan-kapan main kesini,yuk." Kata Momoi sambil memarkir sepedanya di parkiran yang tersedia.

Si gadis biru muda mengangguk sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si gadis merah jambu. Senyuman tipis disunggingkan. Ternyata tinggal di Kyoto tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

Matanya yang dari tadi melirik ke segala penjuru arah terhenti saat melihat ada gadis kecil sedang menangis dibawah salah satu pohon rimbun. Instingnya langsung membuat dia tergerak untuk mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks..hiks..Naru..Naru ditinggal mama. Mama ninggalin Naru." Suara cempreng itu sesegukan. Tangan kecil itu sedari tadi menyeka air mata dan ingusnya.

Kuroko merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan saputangan yang belum digunakannya. Disekanya air mata dan ingus itu dengan lembut. Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis saat Kuroko sedang sibuk menyeka.

"Nee-chan..."

Senyuman tercetak diwajah Kuroko. "Naru..benar,kan nama kamu Naru?"

Anak kecil yang ditanya mengangguk-angguk. Hiasan pita cerinya ikut bergoyang.

"Mama kamu bukan ninggalin kamu. Aku temani kamu disini,deh sampai mama kamu datang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi." Tangan satu menggenggam tangan gadis kecil, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengelus pundaknya.

"Tetsu-chan, siapa gadis kecil ini? lho, dia menangis ya?" Momoi yang barusan saja menyusul itu memperhatikan mata gadis kecil yang memerah itu.

"Iya tadinya. Momoi-san, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita pulang sedikit lebih lama? Aku tak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian. Apalagi sore-sore begini."

Momoi ikutan berjongkok dan tersenyum ke gadis kecil itu. "It's okey. Hallo cantik, nee-chan ikut temani boleh,gak?"

Senyum mengembang dari wajah tembem gadis kecil itu. "Boleh,nee-chan. Namaku Naru." Tangan kecil itu terulur diantara Kuroko dan Momoi. Mungkin bingung mau menjabat siapa dulu.

Tangan Momoi menggenggam tangan kecil yang terulur itu. "Namaku Satsuki-neechan dan yang disebelahku Tetsuna-neechan."

Kuroko gantian menjabat tangan kecil itu. "Salam kenal ya,Naru-chan."

Karena pegal dengan posisi berjongkok, mereka bertiga duduk dibawah pohon rindang itu. Momoi paling banyak berbicara dan gadis kecil itu tertawa riang. Kuroko hanya ikut mendengarkan, sesekali terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi gadis kecil yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan bercampur biru gelap ketika mereka mendengar suara sayupan wanita dewasa yang menyerukan nama Naru.

Mereka beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Okaa-chan!"

Wanita dewasa yang berseru-seru tadi menoleh. "Naru!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari dan memeluk erat ibunya. "Okaa-chan, Naru tadi takut. Naru ketemu okaa-chan.." suara gemetar keluar dari mulut mungil itu.

"Maafin ibu ya,nak. Untung kamu sudah ketemu." Ibu Naru mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Kaa-chan..Kaa-chan..tadi Naru ditemani 2 kakak itu." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke Kuroko dan Momoi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Terimakasih, ya nak. Saya tidak tau bagaimana nasib Naru kalau tidak ada kalian. Mungkin dia sudah dicuri atau tersesat. Terimakasih lagi ya,nak." Ibu Naru sedikit membungkuk dihadapan kedua gadis 2 SMA itu. "Kalau begitu, saya dan Naru pulang dulu,ya. Kalian hati-hati,ya."

"Dadaah,nee-chan!"

Kuroko dan Momoi melambaikan tangan pada mereka sampai mereka masuk kemobil.

"Waw. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan menemani gadis kecil itu,Tetsu-chan."

Si biru muda mengangguk lalu memperhatikan arloji dipergelangan tangan. "Sudah jam enam lewat. Ayo kita pulang,Momoi-san. Tamannya sudah sepi."

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda yang terang karena berada dibawah sorotan lampu taman. Kuroko merasakan pundaknya disentuh saat dia mau menaiki sepedanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Mo-"

Apa yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah empat pemuda tampang berandalan yang sedang mengepung mereka.

Cobaan apa lagi ini.

"Wah, kamu masih SMA,ya? Cantik ya."

"Ikut kami ke karaoke,yuk. Kami yang traktir,deh. Dijamin puas."

Salah satu dari pemuda asing itu menarik paksa lengan Momoi.

"Tet-Tetsu-chan, tolong aku."Momoi berusaha memberontak, tapi gerakannya dikunci oleh pemuda yang menariknya tadi.

Melihat temannya dalam situasi berbahaya, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko memberi jurus ignite pass pada salah satu pemuda yang sedang menggerayangi tangan mulusnya Momoi. Pemuda yang mengunci gerakan Momoi langsung melepas dan sedikit menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh Momoi-san. Kalian orang jahat, pergi dari hadapan kami."

Para pemuda berandalan itu terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Itu tak penting. Sekarang pergi dari sini!"

Bukannya gentar, mereka malah tertawa. "Apa-apaan kau. Jangan sok hebat karena pukulanmu tadi. Kami disini ada tiga, kau cuma satu."

Tangan pemuda yang berbadan paling besar mengepal sambil mengarah cepat ke wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Mungkin ini akhir ceritanya di Kyoto.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

'Syuuut'

Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit diwajahnya? Apa dia sedang pingsan sekarang? Suara apa tadi itu?

Didorong rasa penasaran, dia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah pemuda didepannya pucat pasi. Terlihat ada luka goresan diwajahnya.

Menoleh kesamping, Kuroko melihat salah satu teman –ya, dia bingung apa kata teman itu masih berlaku– yang sangat dikenalinya.

Akashi Seijuuro berdiri sejauh tiga meter dari mereka. Tatapan matanya menusuk dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Pergi atau mati. Pilihlah." Suara berat Akashi mengisi keheningan.

Pemuda berandalan yang berbadan kurus masih punya mental untuk menantang si merah. "Dasar banci, bisanya main senjata."

"Hee.." seringai muncul diwajah tampan pemilik emperor eye.

Gerakan Akashi begitu lincah mendekati pemuda kurus itu. Perut kurus itu ditinju hingga sang pemilik perut terjatuh . Memanfaatkan kondisi itu, Akashi mengunci leher pemuda itu dengan satu tangan.

"Aku coba tawar lagi. Mati karena kehabisan oksigen atau mati karena digorok gunting?"

"Khh..Am..khm..pun. Khhh.."

Akashi melepas kunciannya dan saat itu juga si pemuda kurus langsung jatuh tersungkur. "Sekarang pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dua pemuda yang masih sadar masing-masing menggendong temannya yang pingsan lalu pergi menjauh dari parkiran sepeda.

"Akashi-kun,terimakasih banyak! Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin..mungkin..astaga, pasti mengerikan."Momoi mengucap terimakasih dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Iya. Apa kalian ada yang terluka?" tanya Akashi sambil memastikan keadaan kedua gadis itu.

Gelengan singkat dari Momoi. "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja,Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa kau ada disini,Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Memutar bola mata, Akashi menjawab, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpakaian apa?"

Baju kaos hitam, celana training abu-abu, sepatu running, dan headset yang terkulai dibahunya. Kuroko langsung mengerti tanpa penjelasan.

"Sedang apa kalian ditaman sampai malam begini?"

Momoi langsung menjelaskan detail semuanya pada Akashi. Dari mereka ke kafe, bertemu dengan anak hilang, sampai akhirnya berakhir diganggu oleh pemuda berandalan.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantar kalian pulang. Rumah barumu dimana,Tetsuna?"

Yang disebut namanya menjawab. "Perumahan SC"

"Perumahan SC dekat lho dari sini kalau lewat jalan pintas." Momoi bersuara nyaring kelewat semangat.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga jalan kaki menuju rumah Kuroko. Sepeda yang tidak digunakan itu dipegang Kuroko dan Momoi sambil berjalan. Cahaya matahari sudah memudar dan digantikan remang-remang bulan.

Ditengah perjalanan, Kuroko sedikit menemukan kejanggalan.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko sambil menoleh kesebelah kiri.

"Apa?" Akashi menjawab sambil menaikkan rambutnya keatas dan menatap Kuroko.

"Hanya orang aneh yang bawa gunting sambil jogging. Akashi-kun orang aneh. Jadi, sejak kapan kau suka bawa-bawa gunting? Seingatku kau tak pernah begini."

Sudut bibir Akashi sedikit tertarik keatas. "Wah, ternyata Tetsuna masih mengingat masa-masa kita dulu,ya."

"Jawab saja."

"Ya aku mulai tertarik sejak kelas 10."

Muncul lagi satu hal ganjil di pikiran si maniak vanila. "Kau pemilik akun 'Gunting Merah' yang pernah menelepon aku,ya?"

Gelak tawa terdengar dari lelaki bersurai merah. "Wah, rahasiaku terbongkar."

Kuroko hanya melihat dengan datar sedangkan Momoi kaget dengan tampang 'wah-ini-adalah-hal-langka.

Tidak ada lagi sesi tanya jawab setelah itu. Hanya ada suara Momoi yang menjelaskan beberapa toko yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka sudah didepan pagar rumah Kuroko.

Momoi menatap rumah megah itu. "Ini beneran rumah Tetsu-chan yang baru?! Kuroko-san udah jadi boss perusahaan,ya?"

Sambil membuka pagar, Kuroko menjawab, "Bukan. Ini rumah bibiku. Aku menumpang disini. Oh ya, kalian mau masuk dulu?"

"Uh..tidak usah,Tetsu-chan. Nanti aku dan Akashi-kun bisa kemalaman pulangnya. Kalau begitu kami pamit,ya. Dadah!"

"Sampai jumpa disekolah,Tetsuna."

Setelah berpamitan, Akashi dan Momoi berbalik badan dan pulang. Kuroko tetap didepan pagar hingga mereka tak kelihatan lagi. Kemudian, dia berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah dan memasuki rumah itu. Lagi-lagi tidak disadari oleh para maid atau buttler.

Sampai dikamar, Kuroko segera mandi lalu berniat untuk tidur tanpa harus makan malam dulu. Tapi, sebelum tidur, ada hal yang menyangkut dipikirannya.

 _Aku lupa mengucap terimakasih ke Akashi-kun._

.

.

Memang sudah dasarnya berpendirian teguh,pemberani dan punya mental baja,Kuroko tetap menggunakan sepeda untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. Dia sudah berkomitmen untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya.

Sehabis sarapan bersama bibi Ayuki yang cerewet tanya ini itu, Kuroko berangkat kesekolah dan sampai disekolah lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Kakinya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat masuk kekelas, dia melihat Akashi yang duduk dibangku sambil membaca buku.

Timbul hal yang dia pikirkan sebelum tidur. Dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan masa depannya. Bisa saja kan, kalau Akashi tidak datang, akan ada berita hangat di koran yang berjudul _'Ditemukan dua anak gadis di pinggiran kota dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Diduga korban mengalami pelecehan seksual'_. Ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

Setelah duduk dibangkunya, Kuroko mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melakukan hal yang 'sangat-bukan-Kuroko'.

"Selamat pagi,Akashi-kun." Suaranya yang monoton dibuat lebih bernada.

Akashi menoleh dan menatap Kuroko dengan lekat. "Apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

Astaga. Apa mendengar ucapan selamat pagi harus terkejut seperti mendengar kata caci makian?

Kuroko dalam hati menyesal sudah melakukan hal yang terlampau bodoh. "Selamat pagi,Akashi-kun." Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Terdengar..seperti bukan Kuroko Tetsuna."

Niat Kuroko untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pun hilang ditelan bumi. Rasanya percuma dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk hal yang barusan dia katakan.

"Ter-"

"Good morning,class!"

Baru saja mau ngomong, sudah ketikung duluan sama sensei ingris.

Rasanya kok kayak _deja vu_ ,ya..

.

.

Siang ini, Kuroko makan siang bersama dengan Yamada dan teman-temannya. Topik yang dibicarakan juga 11-12 seperti kemarin. Bedanya, makan siang kali ini dia tidak bawa obat peningkat rasa sabar –susu vanila –. Jalan keluarnya, dia izin keluar sebentar.

Sesudah dia membeli susu vanila dikantin, dia bertemu dengan Murasakibara yang sedang menenteng dua bungkusan plastik penuh maiubo.

"Oh. Kuro-chin."

"Hallo,Murasakibara-kun."

"Nee,bisa bantu aku bawakan satu bungkus ini? aku kesulitan makan kalau bawa dua sekaligus."

Tangan kecil Kuroko terjulur dan mengambil satu bungkus plastik yang tadinya ada di tangan kiri si titan ungu.

"Hehehe makasih,Kuro-chin. Oh ya, apa kau baik-baik saja setelah diganggu orang jahat di taman?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh ke Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-kun tau tentang masalah itu?"

Si lelaki ungu mengangguk malas. "Hn. Momo-chin cerita ke aku dikelas tadi pagi."

Kuroko mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, terlintas masalah 'terimakasih' yang belum diselesaikannya. Mungkin, bercerita dengan temannya yang tingginya abnormal ini juga tidak ada salahnya.

"Murasakibara-kun, aku sedikit kebingungan. Aku tak tau bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk berterimakasih pada dia."Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan disamping Murasakibara.

"Dia? Nyam.. oh, maksudmu Aka-chin?"

"Ya.."

Murasakibara berdehem panjang. Itu membuktikan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. "Mm..yang aku tau sih, Aka-chin jauh lebih menerima perbuatan dibanding perkataan."

"Eh?" bingung menyapa pikiran Kuroko. "Maksudnya 'lebih menerima perbuatan dibanding perkataan'?"

Si ungu masih sibuk mengunyah snack yang ada dimulutnya. "Nyam..ya..selama ini Aka-chin tak percaya kalau dengan janji,kan? Dia percaya kalau ada bukti. Ya..begitulah..nyam nyem nyem..oh. itu kelasku."

Kuroko mengembalikan bungkusan plastik penuh maiubo ketangan Murasakibara.

"Ini kukasih satu buat Kuro-chin."

Atas nama menghargai teman, Kuroko menerima maiobu rasa jagung itu. "Terimakasih,Murasakibara-kun. Aku kembali kekelas,ya. Dah."

"Dadah, Kuro-chin.."

Setelah berbalik, Kuroko berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Murasakibara barusan.

 _Lebih baik perbuatan dibanding perkataan._

.

.

Jam sekolah usai. murid kelas 11-5 menyambut dering bel dengan antusias.

"Kuroko-chan, aku harus pergi ke klub cheerleader sekarang. Maaf tak bisa keluar bareng." Yamada berkata cepat lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

Tinggallah Kuroko sendirian didalam ruangan yang sudah tiga hari menemani waktu belajarnya di Rakuzan.

Menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang berseliweran di pikirannya.

Setelah yakin dengan hal yang akan dilakukannya, dia beranjak dari kelas lalu pergi menuju bangunan yang dia datangi di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Gymnasium.

Lapangan basket indoor.

Matanya menatap gagang pintu masuk yang seakan-akan siap menerkamnya.

Didorongnya pintu itu dan rasa nostalgia langsung menyapa hatinya. Secara langsung, dia melihat teman-teman sepermainannya dulu sedang berlatih basket. Kise yang sedang one-on-one dengan Aomine, Midorima yang sedang melatih kemampuan shootnya, Momoi yang sedang membaca-baca data di kursi penonton, dan Akashi yang–

–yang sedang menatapnya dari jarak 2 meter.

"Tetsuna? Sedang apa kemari?" Akashi bertanya sambil mendekat.

Seketika pikiran Kuroko kosong. Lupa mendadak dengan apa yang mau dilakukannya disini.

Mata dwiwarna itu menatap mata beriris biru muda. Lekat. Bikin tercekat.

"Tetsuna?" sekali lagi Akashi bertanya, mungkin kesabarannya sudah semakin tipis dan rasa penasarannya makin memuncak.

 _Sudahlah..mau bagaimana lagi..._

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menaikkan kepalanya untuk meluruskan pandangannya pada lelaki yang sudah tepat didepannya. "Aku menerima tawaranmu masuk team..basketnya...Rakuzan."

 _Aku kan sudah terdaftar sebagai murid SMA Rakuzan..._

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

 _Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku.._

"Aku yakin."

 _Maafkan aku.._

"Selamat datang di team basket Rakuzan.."

 _..sudah sepenuhnya tidak dipihak kalian.._

"..Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau resmi menjadi manager kami sekarang."

 _..Seirin._

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Omake**

1\. Ketahuan

Sebelum menuju perpustakaan, Sakurai merasa ada barang yang ketinggalan. Diceknya isi tas dan ternyata kotak pensilnya memang tertinggal. Dengan terpaksa, dia berbalik arah dan kembali menuju kelasnya, 11-2.

Baru saja dia mau menyentuh gagang pintu, terdengar beberapa suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara yang sangat dia tidak mau dengar karena saking takutnya.

Suara Akashi Seijuuro dan teman-teman basketnya.

Karena kepo alias ingin tahu, dia tetap diam didepan pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata Tetsuna tidak kesekolah bersama sopirnya. Dia memakai sepeda. Satsuki, kau nanti pulang memakai sepeda. Terserah mau kau bawa kemana, yang jelas kalian harus ada di taman kota jam setengah enam " Suara Akashi tetap terdengar menakutkan walaupun samar-samar sekalipun.

"Daiki. Apa kau sudah berbicara ke anak berandalan gabut itu soal perubahan ini?"

"Sudah. Mereka setuju-setuju saja. Demi apapun, mereka bilang kalau mereka senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu,Akashi." Suara Aomine terdengar lebih besar dari suara si merah.

"Hm. Oh, Shintaro. Kau akan menunggu di restoran dekat taman itu dan kau sudah bawa obat untuk antisipasi,kan?"

"Hmph. Sudah nanodayo."

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja. "Oi Akashi. Kenapa Kise dan Murasakibara tak kebagian tugas?"

"Kata siapa? Kau tau kenapa dia tidak disini sekarang? dia sedang mengambil sepeda dari rumahnya. Murasakibara akan dapat tugas nanti."

Tawa Aomine membahana. "Rasakanlah itu,Kise!"

"Kau jahat sekali, Dai-chan!" ada suara Momoi sedang membentak.

"Akashi. Kau yakin misi kita pada Kuroko ini berhasil?" tanya Midorima.

"Tentu. Tapi ada yang membuatku sedikit kesal sekarang. Sepertinya ada sepasang telinga tak diundang yang mendengar pembicaraan ini."

Sakurai yang sedang menguping spontan ketakutan. Dia ingin kabur tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan karena gemetar.

"Benar,kan Sakurai Ryo kelas 11-2?"

'Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah hidup didunia ini...' bathin Sakurai pasrah.

.

2\. Hal tak Terduga

Setelah Akashi dan Momoi merasa bahwa mereka sudah bebas dari pandangan Kuroko, si surai merah memanggil sopirnya untuk segera datang untuk menjemput.

Tak sampai satu menit, mobil limousine hitam berkilat menepi didepan mereka. Sepeda yang dipakai Momoi adalah jenis sepeda lipat, jadi bisa dimasukkan ke dalam mobil tanpa harus repot-repot.

"Tanaka-san, kita antar Satsuki pulang dulu." Perintah Akashi sambil menyentuh-nyentuh layar handphonenya.

Sepuluh detik setelah pembicaraannya dengan sopir kepercayaannya, dia terlibat pembicaraan dengan Midorima.

"Hallo Midorima. Semua sudah selesai walaupun ada sedikit gangguan. Kau bisa pulang dari restoran itu. Obatnya kau simpan kembali saja"

" _Oke,nanodayo. Bye."_ Percakapan singkat itu berakhir.

Jari Akashi kembali menyentuh-nyentuh nomor telepon dan mendengar nada sambung selama empat detik.

"Daiki. Apa kau salah pesan anak berandal atau bagaimana?"

" _Maksudmu apa,Akashi?"_ suara Aomine terdengar memekakkan telinga. Mungkin di seberang sana, si kulit coklat sedang kesal karena dituduh salah.

"Berandalan itu memang diberi tugas untuk mengganggu Tetsuna dan Satsuki, tapi mereka benar-benar kelewatan. Sepertinya mereka memang berniat untuk menculik. Satsuki hampir saja digerayangi dan Tetsuna hampir saja ditinju. Dan jumlah mereka ada empat. Bukannya kita hanya meminta dua?"

" _Kurang ajar mereka! Pasti mereka berpikir kalau kita hanya anak SMA lemah yang dapat ditipu."_

"Kita memang tertipu,Daiki. Aku sudah beri mereka sedikit pelajaran. Tapi, hal ini memberi keuntungan besar. Ini terlihat seperti nyata."

" _Oh baguslah..apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_

Akashi memberikan handphonenya ke Satsuki yang sedari tadi ingin bicara.

"Dai-chan! Tanggung jawab soal ini! Aku benar-benar nyaris dilecehkan!" Momoi meluapkan emosinya.

" _O-oi,Satsuki. Ini benar-benar tak terduga. Kalau aku tau, mungkin sudah kuhajar sampai babak belur orang sialan itu."_

"Huh. Untung saja ada Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak –eh,rumahku sudah dekat." _Handphone_ Akashi yang tadi digenggamnya itu dikembalikan kepemiliknya.

Mobil Limousine berhenti tepat didepan rumah si surai merah jambu. "Makasih tumpangannya,Akashi-kun! Dah!"

Akashi kembali mendengar sambungan handphone setelah mobil melaju dari rumah Momoi. "Hallo."

" _Akashi, kalau kau tak ada, si Satsuki dan Tetsu gimana?"_ Aomine bertanya dengan nada suara yang khawatir.

"Pikir sendiri,Daiki. Aku tutup." Akashi memutuskan sambungan sepihak.

Masih memegang _handphone_ , Akashi menghubungi orang terakhir yang tergabung dalam misinya.

"Hallo Atsushi."

" _Ada apa,Aka-chin nyam...semua lancar,kan?"_

"Ada sedikit gangguan tapi semua lancar saja. oh ya, ini tugas yang akan kuberikan padamu. Buat Tetsuna menjadi semakin yakin untuk masuk team basket. untuk hal ini, aku serahkan padamu. Diantara kalian, kaulah yang paling didengar Tetsuna."

" _Oh...Oke...apa kau yakin ini berhasil?"_ Murasakibara bertanya dari seberang sana _._

"Kau meragukanku?"

" _Bukan. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau begitu yakin."_

Akashi terkekeh singkat, membuat Murasakibara semakin bingung.

"Hanya gunakan logika saja."

.

.

 **AN. Hallo,Racelew kembali setelah lama gak update cerita ini:') Maaf kalau update nya lama,ya..**

 **Mungkin.. update kelanjutannya juga agak lama karena aku mau persiapan masuk kuliah dulu, hehe... Terimakasih untuk fav dan reviewnya,ya! Ehehe kujadi semangat:D Terimakasih juga sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini!**

 **Sampai jumpa di '** _ **chapter 6 : Tantangan?**_ **' ya!**

 **RnR? :)**

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na** Sudah dilanjut dan terjawab ya ;) **Sharyn Li** Yo! Sama-sama hehe :D **AkariHanaa** udah detapdet nih hehe **The Ultimate Idiot** username nya bikin ketawa wkwk, kujuga suka femkuroko hehe **cheonsa19** wah maaf kalau agak mengecewakan ._. hmm bisa jadii bisa jadi **im** syudahh ya:)


End file.
